Living Like A Vampire
by xXxDarkLuverxXx
Summary: Santana Lopez has been in love with Quinn Fabray ever since she first laid eyes on her. Quinn knows but doesn't want to risk losing Santana because of her secrets. When they both get into a car crash and wake up in a coffin, Quinn has a lot of explaining to do. Quinntana. Featuring The Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1 (intro)

**This is my first story and because I have a very crappy laptop expect some mistakes in my writing. Just to let you know, the story is set in season 3 for Glee (I added a few changes)and I still have to think about TVD. I don't own Glee or TVD (obviously.) Also I think I'm gonna put Quinntana lyrics for every chapter. Here's your first,**

 ** _'Cause your love's got the best of me_**  
 ** _And, baby, you're making a fool of me'_**

 ** _\- Crazy In Love by Beyonce_**

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Who am I kidding? I am head over heals in love with Quinn Fabray. I always have been since the moment she walked through the doors of McKinley, 3 years ago. I didn't even deny my feelings towards the blonde. The only person that actually knows about my feelings towards Quinn is Brittany. Sure everyone knows I'm into girls but they don't know who specifically. Yes Brittany and I 'dated' but she soon figured out my real crush and, surprisingly supported me. After that me and Brittany 'broke up' and stayed as best friends.

Sometimes I feel like Quinn already knows. But if she did the why hasn't she said anything or ran away or take advantage of it (before the lesbian thing came out.) Maybe that's why we have already drifted apart. We haven't been The Unholy Trinity lately. It's just been me and Brittany. I miss having Quinn around. I'd rather feel the pain of only having her as a _friend_ than not having her at all.

"So um, why am I driving you to the wedding again?" Quinn's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Can't you give a friend a lift because they're car may or may not have a dent in the hood because they may or may not have thrown a brick at it?" Quinn lets out a soft laugh. I miss hearing her laugh like that.

"Why did you throw a brick at your own car?" She asks after she stopped laughing (much to my disappointment.)

"Because of Berry's never ending speech that was either about her wedding or the latest Broadway News." _And because I can't hold your hand or kiss you good morning and good night._ I add mentally.

"But still, why me?" Quinn still questions me.

"Well you are kinda my only choice. There is no way in hell that I'm getting a ride from anyone else. I would go with Brittany but you know..."

"Yeah, I know." When Brittany took her driver's test, she ran into a billboard that had a unicorn on it advertising birthday parties for 6 year olds. Luckily, she wasn't hurt but she didn't past the test.

"Not just that but... I miss my best friend." I said it. "The Unholy Trinity isn't the same without you." Suddenly, I'm remembering Quinn as a skank at the start of the year. When I told her the exact same thing. I look at her sitting across from me. I can tell that she's remembering too because of the cute way she bites her lip when she's thinking.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I missed being The Unholy Trinity." Quinn slowly confessed. Am I about to get my best friend back?

"So... Are we good?" I ask, desperately hoping she says yes.

"We're good." Quinn says with a smile. I would have kissed if I could.

"Thank you" I truly am happy.

Quinn doesn't say anything but her smile is still place. The buzz of Quinn's phone stops me from imagining what it would be like feel those soft lips on mine. Quinn picks her phone up and looks at the caller ID.

"It's Rachel." Why am I not surprised? "She wants us to hurry up."

"Of course she does."

Quinn starts texting her back. I didn't even realize the truck until it crashed into us.

* * *

 **Think of this as more of an intro. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. This one is longer and also has more suspense because Quinn finally tells Santana her secret. I say this song really really suits this chapter.**

 _ **'Putting my defences up.**_ _ **  
'cause I don't wanna fall in love,**_ _ **  
If I ever did that,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I think I'd have a heart attack'**_

 _ **-Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Quinn! Quinn! Please! Wake up!" I know that voice. Santana. I found myself trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, Santana." I say. I already know where we are... or more like what we're in.

"Quinn!" Santana threw her arms around me. She was hugging me so tight, I would have been able to feel her heart beat. But I can't. Santana was sobbing uncontrollably. My arms instinctively rubbed soothing circles on her back. After Santana's sobs were almost silent, I decided to say something.

"Santana, listen to me. We need to get out of here."

"How? In case you haven't noticed, we're trapped in a coffin!" True. But it's not exactly the first time that I've woken up in a coffin. I know I can't say that. It would freak Santana out too much (like she isn't already freaking out.) Instead I say,

"I know. I'll explain everything later. But now I'm gonna get us out of here. I know how. Just breath now while you can."

"Okay" I can feel Santana breathing into the crook of my neck. If I had a heart that wasn't so 'dead' I would have had a heart attack. It's kind of ironic since we're both 'dead.' Dead. _Don't get your hopes up, Quinn. Even if she did want to turn, she wouldn't want anything to do with me._

''Ready?'' I ask as I unwrap one of my arms from Santana's waist to open the lock on the coffin.

"Ready as I'll ever be,'' Santana says so quietly, I wouldn't have heard her if it weren't for my super human hearing. I jam my fist into the lid of the coffin where I assume is the lock. I open the top. If it weren't dark before, it sure is now.

 **Santana's POV**

I can't see nothing but darkness. I never thought I would be in this position. Ever. I should be at Berry's after party. My god. How long have I been in that coffin? A few days... or years. _Alright Santana, try to focus on the bright side. You're not alone. You're with Quinn._ Quinn! How the hell did she know a way to break out of a coffin. I doubt it was a coincidence. She sounded like she knew what she was doing. Like she has done this a million times. _Ugh._ My head is hurting like hell. Trying to figure out _anything_ while the girl of your dreams is dragging you out of the earth, feels like complete suicide.

I think I see the stars. Only a little bit more til I can breath again. I gasp for air as soon as my head is out of the earth. Quinn is breathing perfectly fine. Is that normal? My heavy breathing is saying otherwise. Quinn helps me get my entire body out. I hold onto her. That's okay when we just came back from the dead, right? Quinn isn't pushing me off so I think it's okay. Silence over comes us.

Last thing I remember was getting hit by a truck. Driver was an asshole. They better be dead (real dead. Not my dead.) Quinn breaks the silence.

"We can't stay here forever, Santana." True. It's probably the middle of the night. In a few hours it would be morning which means people which means busted.

"Shouldn't we cover the hole up first?' Before Quinn thinks that I actually want to be here (which I don't. I want to get the hell out of here.) I quickly add, "You know, considering someone comes across a hole and notices an empty coffin." With the little specks of blood here and there, it's kinda obvious that there were once two bodies in there.

"Fine. We'll cover up the hole. But then we're leaving."

Quinn finds two shovels nearby, hands one to me, and starts filling the hole. With trembling hands I do the same. Now that my breathing is back to normal and I'm no longer underground I noticed that Quinn and I were in the same coffin. Who would... Brittany!

Of course she would have asked the preachers or whatever to bury us in a double sized coffin because she knew that I'd appreciate it. She was right. If it weren't for her than I would have woken up alone. Or maybe I wouldn't have woken up at all. The other part of me is worried about what Quinn thinks of it. I risk a glance at her.

She doesn't look any better than I do but even through what little earth she has left on her (most of it slid off with her every movement) she still manages to be as flawless as ever. I don't know what Quinn is feeling. She doesn't least seem scared. Usually I won't be surprised. It was always hard to know what she was thinking. Now is just the same. That is what surprises me. Quinn seems to think that coming back from the dead is like coming home from a lame reunion while I think it's just creepy as hell. For all I know I'm not even human anymore. Quinn speaks up when we finish filling the hole up.

"Alright. Now let's go." I only nod not really trusting my voice.

We put our shovels back where Quinn found them before heading out of the cemetery.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"My house." was her only reply.

As we were trying to stay unnoticed (which would have been impossible if it weren't the middle of the night), I got lost in my thoughts (again.) It's only now that I realize how hungry I am. I don't know for what but it wasn't for food or Quinn's tongue running up and down my naked body.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"How did you know a way to break out of a coffin?" It's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to answer. "Please."

Quinn takes a couple of seconds to answer. "I told you. I'd explain everything when we get to my place."

"What do you mean be 'everything?'" It's like she knows something that I don't. Probably multiple things. Things that I need to know.

Again, Quinn takes a few seconds to answer. "Like why you just came back to life or why I'm not freaking out or why you are so hungry for something that you know is not churros."

"How..." I'm stunned. Before I could say anything, Quinn pulls me into a dark ally way.

"Start talking." I don't mean to all Lima Heights on incredibly sexy ass but I need answers. "How do you know all of this? You clearly know something that I don't and I need to know, preferably now." I didn't see her eyes were sparkling with tears until I finished the preview of another one of my infamous rants. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her that I'm sorry and it's gonna be okay. I didn't do any of those because Quinn's next words made me too numb to do anything.

"I'm a vampire."

* * *

 **Updating is a bitch. This better have been worth it. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Announcement

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I don't have the time and honestly I just want more reviews so thank you ThereIsOnlyOneFancypants for giving my story a review. Anyone one who wants me to continue this story please say so. I think I'm going to update chapter 2 and we'll see where it goes from there.**

 **I am also going give you a choice for other stories I have come up with (that may or may not have distracted me from Living Like A Vampire):**

 **Dead But Not Gone**

 **A month after her hook up with Santana, Quinn went missing. A couple weeks later she was found dead. Since Quinn's funeral, Santana has been seeing her ghost every where she goes. She hasn't told anyone. Not even Rachel and Kurt. She thinks she's going crazy. But she can't help but question, Is Quinn resting in peace or is something keeping her here? Quinntana.**

 **Satan And The Demon**

 **Most people say that Quinn's a demon. And they're right. But Quinn is not your average demon. And it's all thanks to a certain latina named Santana Lopez. Quinntana. Featuring Supernatural.**

 **Family Business**

 **Quinn wasn't always a Fabray. There was once a time when she was a Winchester. Daughter to dead parents, John and Mary. Sister to Sam and Dean. Quinn ran away when she was seven. She was found and got taken to an orphanage where she got adopted by the Fabray's. But over the years she learned that you can't stay away from family. Quinntana Endgame. Featuring Supernatural.**

 **Broken Love**

 **No one has heard from Quinn since Mr Shue's failed wedding. Not even Santana. Quinn's disappearance had a strong effect on everyone, especially Santana. 5 years later, Quinn returns to New York. Quinn feels like a stranger. Santana doesn't know what to feel. Will they ever admit that they've fallen for each other. Quinntana.**

 **Wolf In The Night**

 **Quinn is known to be independent. The only time people see her is at school. No one knows why. Santana wants to know because she is rather intrigued by the blonde. When a bloody Quinn shows up at her door, Santana just might get answers. Quinntana. Werewolf! Quinn, Human! Santana. TVD Characters involved.**

 **Memories**

 **Quinn and Santana have been a happy couple for 2 years. But when they get into a huge argument, Quinn storms out and gets hit by a truck. Quinn loses all of her memories of the past 2 years including her relationship with Santana. Will Quinn ever get her memories back? Quinntana.**

 **Let me know your vote in the reviews. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I read my reviews and so I decided to put chapter 2 up! As for the new stories, it's a tie between Wolf In The Night and Satan And The Demon. I'm going to give it a little bit more time so keep voting! By the way, the lyrics are more about Quinn's past.**

 _ **We only said goodbye with words,  
I died a hundred times  
**_ _ **-Back To Black by Amy Whinehouse**_

 **P.S. Quinn never got a haircut or had Beth (because she couldn't.)**

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

Holy shit! Quinn is a vampire. Quinn is a motherfucking vampire. A blood thirsty vampire. Fuck... the girl of my dreams is a... no I don't want to think about it. This is way too much.

 _'I'm a vampire._ Three little words and my entire view of Quinn Fabray comes crumbling down.

"How...?" My voice was barely audible. I took that as a sign to start breathing again since apparently I was holding my breath.

Quinn seemed somewhat surprised that I actually responded. Maybe she expected me to go running for the hills. I may not be as prepared as I thought but I am no chicken (anymore.)

"I died with vampire blood in my system." Seeing that I wasn't going to take that for an answer, Quinn continued. "If a human dies with vampire blood in their body then they wake up in transition. Santana..." She paused. I know it's not going to be good. _Nothing_ is going good. "You're in transition." Thought so.

"Transition to being a..." _Please don't say vampire. Please don't say vampire._

"Vampire." Of course she would say vampire. This entire conversation is based on vampires. But still, this _can't_ be happening because it's plain crazy. As if climbing out of my own grave wasn't creepy enough but now this.

I start to fidget. Quinn must have seen my discomfort. It wasn't because we were almost chest to chest (under any other circumstance it would've been along with excitement.) It was because Quinn's lips were so close to my neck (same goes for that.) "I'm not like that." Quinn said and backed up a little, knowing that I was a little afraid she might sink her teeth into my pulse. Was she reading my thoughts? Is that a vampire thing? Luckily she spoke before my instincts decided to take over and get the hell away from her and this stinky ally. Who knows? Maybe a homeless person calls this place 'home' and their eavesdropping on Q and I's very insane conversation.

"How do I know that?" I saw the hurt in Quinn's eyes. I don't want to hurt her but I need to know that I can trust her. I hate it that I can't trust her the way I did before the accident ever happened. And then it hits me just as fast as that truck that got me here in the first place. My life is so fucked up.

Suddenly I felt hungry again. Starving, actually. I try to ignore it. _It would go away,_ I tell myself. I just need to get to Quinn's, where (hopefully) an appetite is waiting for me.

Before Quinn got the chance to answer my question, I cut her off. "Let's just get to your place."

Now that I have my personal space again, I take my back of the dirty ally wall and start to make my exit. Something stopped me though and it wasn't Quinn. One step was all it took for my hunger to lash out. I clutched my stomach in pain and let out a loud, painful groan that anyone in the neighbourhood could here if they weren't asleep. If it weren't for Quinn's strong but delicate arms, I'd be rolling all over the concrete.

Quinn whispers soothing words into my ear which helps the hunger a little bit but causes problem with my hearing because I think I can here the train station as if it were a couple blocks away when in reality it was on the other side of Lima. And also I think I can smell a stray dog roaming the streets. Is this what Quinn was talking about? The whole transition thing? Is this what it's like to be a vampire? It's all so confusing.

"What's happening to me?" I get out through gritted teeth. Quinn's soothing words aren't having much of an affect on me anymore.

"This is all apart of your transition." Quinn informs me. It always leads back to the transition. "It will pass sooner or later depending on your decision."

"Well, then I choose the first option." I say without even knowing what the first option is besides the fact that it will make all the pain go away faster which is enough to convince me. It didn't seem to convince Quinn by the look of helplessness on her still gorgeous face. Coming back from the dead and Quinn's confession to being a supernatural creature hasn't even made a dent in my love for the blonde that I feel like I'm finally getting to know. Sure, she only told me she was a vampire and how to become a vampire but there is no way in hell she can avoid the subject. If anything, my love grew stronger.

"Santana..." Quinn's voice broke a little. Just barely. I can thank my transition for the super hearing. "First option is to turn."

Now I'm confused. Why is she saying it like it's a bad thing? Like me being someone who can live for centuries, together, _with her,_ is a bad thing. Like she doesn't want me. I immediately turn myself into 'BITCH' mode.

"Oh, so you don't want me to turn?" I interject, suddenly forgetting my transition. Before Quinn even got the chance to open her mouth, I was already on a rampage. "What the hell happened to being friends again? Or was that just a distraction to get me to shut up? You want me to die exactly the way I should have because you don't want me to feel grateful and clingy because in some messed up way you kinda saved my life. You would much rather put up with my shit for a few more years than centuries. You don't care. You move around every 5 or so years and start a new life, completely ignoring the previous ones as if they never happened. You leave behind all those people who probably don't mean anything to you but you mean the world to them and now my name is on the top of that list. So tell me, if you don't want me to turn then why didn't you just abandon me in that grave like you most likely have to a lot of-"

"Because I don't want you to be a monster like I am!" Quinn pretty much shouted at me, catching me off guard. "Okay? I hate being a monster that is a capable than a lot more than meets the eye. I wish I died and stayed dead. Every human thinks immortality is a gift when really it's a curse because, guess what? Vampires are pretty much walking corpses. It doesn't take a genius to know that death brings everything but happiness. Do you have any idea how long I have worked my ass off to get back to humanity? My entire life, hell I'm still working on it! Or do you even know how rare love is? I've been walking the face of the earth for 482 years and I only ever found it twice. One died a long time ago and thankfully she never was a vampire unlike the other one that died just 4 years ago and I never got to say a simple goodbye and I have to wake up everyday, reminding myself that they're both dead because of me and I can't just kill myself because I promised them, and a lot of other people, that I wouldn't. So yes, I'd much rather you die and have you rest in peace than live in pain."

 **Quinn's POV:**

I was on the verge of a breakdown by the time I finished. I confessed so much in that rant. I've been keeping all of that inside since I decided to move to a small town like Lima and it feels so good to get that off my chest. But of course, being a vampire, it doesn't last. Instead it settles in.

I just told Santana I'm gay. I know she has always had a crush on me even before she came out of the closet and I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about moving on with Santana. But if she knows I want to be with her, she would probably think she's nothing but a backup and I can't risk losing whatever it is we have.

Plus I don't know if I'm ready to move on. It took me 400 years to move on from Amanda, my first true love. I still remember the day she died like it was yesterday. I remember the way I held her in my arms as all her blood drained from her body. I should have done _something._ I hate myself for just letting her die.

 _She was human and only 24._

 _She should have lived._

 _She was innocent._

 _She never did anything wrong._

 _She should be living, I should be in hell._

 _She deserves to be happy._

Santana's groans of pain are what pull me out of thinking about what could have been and my second love. I make a note-to-self to thank her for that. When I get to that place, it takes everything I have to get out.

Another one of the Latina's groans fill my ears and I instantly try to shut her up. I swear, one more of her groans will surely wake up the people in Russia.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Santana only nods, groaning slightly.

I wrap one of her arms around my neck, wrap one of my own arms around her waist and start walking to my place.

Because I had to do the walking for the both of us, it took a little longer than usual but finally we got there at about 4am. I'm starting to think that time runs faster at night.

I push open my door and tell Santana to go up and take a shower since were still covered in earth. Once again, she nods. She hasn't said a word since my rant and it's worrying me. What if she does turn? What if she doesn't turn? Either way, I don't know what I'm going to do.

Once I hear the shower running, I look around the house hiding all the blood bags I can find. Santana is still showering when I'm done so I just sit on my bed and wait since she decided to use the bathroom connected to my room. I come to a conclusion that if the Latina does want to turn than I will complete her transition and I will teach her to control her cravings. If she doesn't want to turn than... I'll let her die if it's really what she wants.

I'm honestly surprised on how well she's taking the news. She makes her transition look like child's play compared to mine. I didn't have anyone to help me, though. Santana has always been braver than me even if she doesn't see it. Something I have always admired her for. She is everything I'm not.

Everyone thinks Santana is the devil. They're wrong. I am the devil.

The shower stops and a couple minutes later the Latina comes out dressed in a simple grey singlet and black shorts that belonged to me.

Turns out, Santana has been doing her own thinking.

"I want to turn."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Hope you liked it. I will get back to you soon about the new stories so again keep voting! R &R, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are still reading. It means a lot to me. Probably will be another short chapter but it's better than nothing. Oh, and I also got a Youtube channel! Check out my Quinntana videos. Same channel name as my user name on Fanfiction.**

 _ **'Trying to catch myself before I fall**_  
 _ **Too little too late  
Can you save me?'**_

 _ **-Don't Let Me Go by Raign**_

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

 **(In the shower)**

I have been washing my hair for 5 minutes and Quinn's words are still ringing in my ears.

 _'Because I don't want you to be a monster like I am'_

How can she say that? How is Quinn Fabray a monster. Sure, she ain't all that human being a blood sucker and all but she's not a monster. A monster can't control themselves. If she was a monster, someone would have caught her in the act. Unless someone has and she... No, I'm not going to think of her like that. She wouldn't kill anyone... I hope.

 _'I wish I died and stayed dead'_

If being a vampire is so bad than why did she turn? Maybe because she didn't think it would be that bad? Who turned her? Things I need to ask Quinn. That and how the hell did I get vampire blood in me? I don't remember doing much with Quinn over the past 3 years. If we were in the same room (except for the choir room) than it would be because of Brittany.

Oh shit! Brittany! I totally forgot about her. What do I say to her? Wait, I can't say anything because she and everyone else think I'm dead. My parents, the Glee Club, and probably all of Lima since it is a small town and word gets around fast. That means the only person I can talk to is Quinn.

 _'Or do you even know how rare love is? I've been walking the face of the earth for 482 years and I only ever found it twice._ _One died a long time ago and thankfully she never was a vampire unlike the other one that died just 4 years ago and I never got to say a simple goodbye'_

Is that why she moved to Lima? To get away? Quinn sounded so broken. I think that's the first time she has ever said it aloud. I honestly have to wonder about the blonde's love life (and her whole life.) Why did she tell me that?

 _'I have to wake up everyday, reminding myself that they're both dead because of me and I can't just kill myself because I promised them, and a lot of other people, that I wouldn't'_

That line is the most heartbreaking. Quinn wants to kill herself. I make a promise to myself to keep an eye on her. But who knows how long I can stay alive without turning.

So if I want to look out for the blonde than I need to turn. Another question on my long list of questions: How do you finish the transition?

 _'So yes, I'd much rather you die and rest in peace than live in pain'_

It's pretty clear Quinn talks from experience. She lives in pain. And she can't get out. It makes me doubt if I want to be a vampire or not.

Bad side of being a vampire is I won't be _living._ I'll be a walking corpse like Quinn said. How has she been keeping under the radar? She said she's 482 years old so how does she keep her secret hidden?

Good side of being a vampire is the ever-lasting life. I will always have time on my side. Plus I will never age. Who wouldn't want to get onto this sexy body? _Quinn._ Maybe I can change that.

When I am finally squeaky clean, I turn the shower off and get dressed into Quinn's singlet and shorts that I grabbed before I entered the bathroom already knowing the blonde beauty won't mind.

I open the bathroom door and see Quinn sitting on the bed, still dirty but gorgeous. I am sure about what I want to do.

"I want to turn."

Quinn doesn't look at all surprised. Just a little... sad, I think. It's always been hard to read the blonde but I at least expect her to show some sort of surprised emotion.

"Why?" Quinn asks, confusing me.

"What do you mean 'why?'"

"Do you want to turn because you don't wanna die or because you know you aren't done with life yet?" She says, still confusing me.

"Does it matter?"

There was a pause. "No."

It knew it was a whisper but it sounded like a scream. My hands instantly clasp around my stomach and squeeze my eyes shut as the whole transition crap comes crawling back to me. I screamed. None of my other transactions in that alley way can compare to the one I'm having right now. I feel like I'm giving birth.

Suddenly there are another pair of arms around me. I know it's Quinn's but I didn't even hear her get off the bed. Must be a vampire thing.

"Quinn." I'm surprised at how vulnerable I sound. "It hurts. Please. Turn me."

"Santana."

"Please. Make it go away. Please!" I'm desperate now.

Quinn's arms unwrap themselves from my body and then 1 second later she's back with something in her hand. She crouches down to my level since I am now on the floor and let's me see the thing in her hand. I smelt it before I saw it. Blood bag.

"Drink this. " I didn't need to be told twice. I lunged at the bag like how I child would at candy. I ripped off the little straw thingy and before I had the chance to change my mind the blood was making it's way down my throat. That taste... I didn't think it would be so good! I squeeze my eyes but this time it was in pleasure. I heard moans escaping me. I felt Quinn stroking my hair. My head was on her thigh like a pillow. I know it's wrong. I'm drinking an innocent persons blood but why does it feel so right. I squeeze the bag, savouring every last drop. Suddenly, I can't taste anymore blood. I open my eyes to see I drank it all. Quinn's looking down at me, curiosity flickers through her eyes.

"I need more." I say and bolt up right. I smell more. I need it. I head towards the smell but Quinn is already on her feet and is pulling me back.

"You don't need anymore."

"Yes, I do!" I practically shout at her. I break through her grasp and run towards the smell. It's coming from the basement. I don't know how I know that but at this moment I don't care. In a couple of seconds I'm down the stairs and about to open the basement door when a pale hand stops me.

"Quinn!"

"Snap the fuck out of it!" She shouts out me but I can't even care about that. I just need that delicious red liquid. I try to break out of her grasp but Quinn seems to be more prepared this time. Everything is moving so fast or maybe it's just me. Quinn pushes me into a wall. I think the wall got more of the impact than my back did. Quinn was pinning me by one arm across my chest. I feel something under my eyes. I move my hand up and know that something's different. It feels almost like... veins? Then I feel a slight shift under my fingertips. Quinn's grip on me wasn't so tight now. Even though I am confused about the veins under my eyes, I take that as an opening. I push Quinn off of me and make my way to the basement.

My hand finds the knob. Before I can open the door, two hands wrap around my neck from behind and twist. All I hear is a slight crunchy sound before everything goes black.

* * *

 **So does anyone know what happened to Santana? R &R and for anyone who has seen this story on Wattpad, know that I'm not going to update it. But I will keep updating on Fanfiction.**

 **Bye**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Good news! I will be able to update more frequently, now that I have my good laptop back. As of the new stories, it is still a tie. The vote is going to go for a little longer because I don't really have enough answers so right now it's between Wolf In The Night and Satan And The Demon. If you want another story you better say so because the vote will probably be over by the time I update another chapter (see 3. Announcement for the stories.)**

 **Also has anyone w** **atched my Quinntana videos on Youtube? I made another one!**

 _ **'Now my heart wakes to the sound of silence  
**_ _ **And it beats to the sound of silence'  
** **-Sound Of Silence by Dami Im**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

Santana's body falls to the floor as I break her neck. When it's silent I do nothing but stare at the girl, lying lifeless at my feet.

Braking Santana's neck was something I didn't want to do but how else was I supposed to stop her from turning into a ripper? She'll probably hate me now. I just ruined my chance to move on from Amanda.

 _Amanda_

My heart aches to hear her laugh. To hold her hand. To see her smile. To see her eyes. Just one more time. Just one moment of being side by side with her again. That's all I need. I feel a tear run down my cheek and I instantly wipe it away.

 _Don't go there. She would want you to be happy._ I always tell myself that. Sometimes it works, Sometimes it doesn't. When it doesn't... well bad things happen.

Now that Santana is still, I grab my phone (I have a lot of phones) off the kitchen counter and dial a number I know all too well.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Gale." Gale is a close friend of mine, also a vampire with humanity. About same age as me. This house is actually his but because he is rarely here, it pretty much belongs to me. Gale has had this house since it was made in 1894 and he never wanted to give it away. Every 5 years or so, he would give the house to me and then take it back or have one of his friends take it to keep people from figuring out who we really are. I suggested we forget about the house, but he can be really stubborn when he wants to.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Apart from the fact that Santana and I died in a car accident and she decided to turn, acted like a ripper and so I broke her neck." It sounds different when I say it out loud. It didn't sound like everything was ok.

"Sooo..." He dragged. "Nothing but the usual then." I can tell he's joking.

"Funny." I say sarcastically.

He laughs a little and then goes back to business. That's him. Always being serious. "Let me guess. You want me to take a 10 hour flight to Lima to watch Santana while you go track down a witch so they can make her a daylight ring."

"Even after knowing you for almost five hundred years, I still don't get how you do that." I knew him since we were 12 and I still can't figure the guy out. Although, I can't say the same for Gale. He can read me like a book. He only ever needs to see the cover and he can figure the whole story out. I can do that on everyone. Human, witch, vampire. But not Gale.

"I've learned."

"Of course."

"And to answer the question I know you're going to ask, I can't."

"Why? I know you're in Australia and all but you can't help a girl out." And then I figured his intentions. "No."

"Quinn." I can tell he's trying to reason with me but I'm not having any of it.

"No. I'm not asking Stephan."

"Come on."

"I'm not calling him. I can't." Ok, that was a lie and Gale knows it but I just don't want to. It will be too awkward. I haven't spoken to him for 4 years. Ever since his idiot brother Damon killed the girl I finally I let in. I finally managed to move on and Damon just had to take it away. Then I got the news and because I wasn't in Mystic Falls (I was in Chicago), I took the fastest way there and I almost ripped Damon's heart and throat out. And I would have if it weren't for Stephan. I haven't spoken to the Salvatore brothers or their friends ever since.

"Quinn, you need to talk to him. He didn't do anything."

"Exactly. He didn't do _anything_." I got the news from Stephan and he sounded like he wanted to kill Damon too. So I was confused when he tried to stop me from doing exactly that.

"You're really going to blame him for something his brother did?" Gale asked.

"Oh, no. I blame Damon too."

"You're impossible."

"I know." I smirked a little. Even though Gale can't see it, he knows I'm doing it.

"Well, looks like you have no one to help you."

"I do have someone- you."

"Besides me."

"Why can't you just do it?" I say, whining a little. Before Gale could respond, I add, "Yes, I am vaguely aware that I sound like a spoiled brat."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it." Gale's silence was my confirmation.

"Alright, how about this? I will come to Lima and watch Santana-"

"I'm listening."

"If-"

"I hate you."

"You get Stephan to accompany me."

"Now I really hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Don't get cocky." He laughs at that.

"So is that a 'yes'?"I hate Gale sometimes. But I could use him. And if that means bringing Stephan into the picture than...

"Fine." Reluctantly, I agreed. "But if he doesn't want to come, you still have to."

"Deal." Ok, that was too easy. Gale never agrees to any terms and conditions without thinking it over. I better not say anything. I just got him in, I don't want to change his mind.

"Be here tomorrow afternoon," is all I say

"Got it." And with that cleared, I hang up.

Santana is still dead so I decide to take a much needed shower. I have earth in all the uncomfortable places.

Before I turn my phone off I take a quick look at the date and time.

 _August 14, 6:52am_

Now that I think about it I wonder how Santana and I were buried so fast. We died on August 13 so that gave everyone one day to bury us. Brittany must have insisted. She would do anything for Santana. The Unholy Trinity has just been Brittany and Santana. I was always the backup. Even if they let me take the lead when we would walk down the halls of McKinley, it always felt it was just them. I guess I do hate Brittany but I would thank her if she was here. If it weren't for her, San and I would have woken up in the hospital where doctors would be giving us surgery or something like that. That would have been disturbing.

I put my phone back onto the counter. Before I take a shower, I go into the basement where I hid all my blood bags. There's only about 10 left on the shelf furthest away from the stairs that lead down here. I move the shelf to the side and there is a steel door behind with a key pad in the middle. I enter the pin code and push the door open. Inside is a room where Gale and I keep our most precious possessions. It's mostly just old family jewellery and diaries. We were going to keep all of our past identities in here as well but we figured it would be safer to burn them. Using my super speed, I hide the blood bags in an empty box, place it with a million other boxes containing diaries and then I leave the room. I close the steel door which automatically locks. I move the shelf back to where it was and leave the basement. Hopefully Santana won't smell the blood bags through the door. But she will smell the blood on me.

There's one more thing I have to do before I can take a shower. I pick Santana up and, again using my advanced speed, carry her up to my bedroom and lay her on the bed. Luckily, the smell of blood on my clothes didn't wake her up. I go into the bathroom after grabbing a black shirt, light blue, ripped jeans, and white undergarments. There's no point wearing pyjamas, it's pretty much morning. I strip down and decide to just leave the clothes there. I don't want anything else to get in the way of me and a shower.

Unlike Santana's, my shower only lasted 2 minutes (because of my super speed). I change into the clothes I laid out and walk out of the bathroom. Surprisingly, Santana is still asleep so I just brush my hair and wait.

Santana will be so pissed at me. I hope she reminds herself of her feelings for me. That might soften the blow. I push the thought out of my head before I fell like I'm taking advantage of her feelings.

Oh shit, I still have to call Stephan. I run down the stairs and get the phone off the counter. Then I run back to my bedroom where Santana is still asleep. And yet she woke up before I did back in that coffin.

I dial Stephan's number and wait for him to answer. Not that I will ever admit it out loud but I'm getting really nervous.

"Quinn?" He's surprised. Who can blame him?

"Yeah... yeah it's me." I hope he doesn't notice the break in my voice.

"Hey." says Stephan, hesitantly. There was an awkward silence lingering in the air. I decided to speak first.

"Look, I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it?" He sounds genuinely concerned. He's making it hard to hate him.

"Can you come to Lima to watch a newborn vampire?"

"Um,"

"You don't have to." Gale never said I couldn't try to talk him out of it. "You know, you're probably busy and all-"

"No, it's okay. I'll be there." _Damn it._ "Gale's place?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." I confirmed.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." I quickly hang up. I'm really starting to dread tomorrow.

A sleepy moan comes from behind me and I instantly know that Santana is waking up. I turn around to get a full view of her. She raises her head off the pillow and open her eyes.

I brace myself for whatever comes next.

* * *

 **I stole Gale from The Hunger Games and Amanda is an OC. So R &R and look out for updates. Oh, and if you can favourite/follow me and the story. Thank you! I love you all! I really need those votes!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you're still reading. So I've thought about the votes for the new stories and because you all seem to love my ideas, I'm going to try to handle 4 stories at once. I still have Youtube videos to do so I don't know how I'm going to manage it all but I will try. I promise you that.**

 **The 4 stories are this one, Satan And The Demon, Wolf In The Night and Family Business. I'm already working on Wolf In The Night and Family Business.**

 **Also I'm really sorry if I get anything wrong about vampires. I haven't watched The Vampire Diaries in a long time. The song is about vampires but mainly on Quinn.  
**

 _ **'I wasn't alive all my life,  
I was only breathing'**_

 _ **\- Gravity by Kevin Wilde & Punk Party ft. Kelly Sweet**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

I slowly open my eyes and see I'm in Quinn's room on her bed. I feel hung over like I was drinking and my neck is aching like shit. How the hell did I get in here anyway? Oh, right. I was in the kitchen a minute ago and then there were a pair of hands on my neck and then I hit the floor, unconscious. I lift my head off Quinn's pillow and I instantly want to lay my head back down and it wasn't just because of the blonde's scent. With my head still on the pillow, I look up and see Quinn staring down at me from across the room. She must have had a shower because she had no more earth on her and she was dressed in a shirt and jeans. She also had her phone in her hands. Suddenly she speaks.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. The words came out kind of shaky.

"My neck hurts." I lift my head up and prop myself onto my elbows. As soon as I said it, I knew why Quinn was acting the way she was.

"You broke my neck." Those were words I never thought would ever leave my lips.

"Yeah. It's kind of a vampire thing."

"A desire to break a person's necks is a vampire thing?" Ok, I guess that sounds sort of like something a vampire would do but I don't say that.

"No." She says. She sounds kind of hurt. "Dying as a vampire is just us losing conscience. In most scenarios we wake up after a while."

"So I died? Just... not really died?" I question, struggling to find the right words. I need to learn a lot more about vampires if I'm going to get through this afterlife.

"If you want to put it like that." I was quiet after that statement and so was Quinn. A few seconds later she puts her phone down on the bed and moves to the window where the sun was coming up. Oh shit. What if vampires disintegrate in the sunlight? But Quinn can go in the sun so maybe that was a false assumption.

Just to be safe, I asked, "What are you doing?" as she closes the curtains.

"First lesson of being a vampire. We burn in the sun."

"But you go in the sun." I point out.

"I have a ring." She turns to me and holds up her right hand to show me the ring. It was silver with a blue stone. It had the letter 'L' in the middle of the stone with patterns swarming all around the ring. I've noticed it before but I never thought too much about it. I guessed it was just a fancy ring that she never wanted to take off. I didn't think her life depended on it. "It protects me."

"Cool. Where can I get one?" I say, interested. I can't spend the rest of my afterlife in the dark. This skin is way too flawless to stay in the shadows.

"It's not that simple. I wasted three centuries trying to get a witch to make one of these for me." I really hope I misheard her. And not just because of the 3 century line.

"Wait. Witches are real too?"

"And werewolves. And hybrids, both vampire and werewolf. But they aren't like what you think." I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Well most of them."

"Any other supernatural creatures I should know of?"

"Well there are travelers but it would be rare to run into one." I didn't know what a 'traveler' was and I wasn't curious enough to find out.

Once again, silence filled the room. When Quinn has had enough of the silence she sits on the bed and I almost let myself shuffle away from her as if she had a contagious disease. She _did_ brake my neck. She can't take just expect me to ignore it.

"Santana." Apparently Quinn has a real gift for sensing people's emotions. "I told you back in that alley. I'm not like that."

"You have a strange way of trying to convince me that you're not 'like that'." Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. "You broke my fucking neck!"

"I know." She looks anywhere but at me. She said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I think she was trying to convince herself of that, not me.

This time she spoke louder. "I know what I did and I know that it was wrong." I waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?!" What the fucking hell?!

"What do you want me to say, Santana?" She asks as she meets my gaze. There was something different with the blonde.

I thought about her question. What do I want her to say? I come up with nothing which makes me feel like a child. "I don't know."

It was silent again and both of us were looking anywhere else but the other vampire. Quinn's phone breaks the silence signalling she got a text. Quinn grabs the phone and stands up.

"Who is it?" I ask. I wonder if I know the person.

"A friend."

"A vampire friend?" She nods. Yeah, I probably don't know them. I would probably kill this vampire if I did. I won't because a) Quinn seems to trust them and b) I don't know how to kill a vampire.

"What do they want?" I know I sound little pissed. I actually want the blonde's attention now.

"Gale texted me." I'm guessing that's her friend. "Instead of coming over tomorrow, they're coming over today."

"Wait. They? People are coming over?" How can she do this? I'm not ready to be near people.

"Relax. It's only going to be two people. And they're both vampires so you won't want to drain them of their blood."

"How do you know that's what I'm worrying about?" Of course she knows. Not that long ago I was acting like a crazy women trying to get to the basement where all the blood bags were. Yes, I remember that. I wish I didn't. What if that happens again? Maybe not with Quinn's friends but when I'm around humans again. "You know what? Don't answer that." She didn't.

"Listen." She says and sits on the bed, right next to me. This time I didn't have the urge to move. Instead I fall into her arms. I lay my head on her chest and she wraps her arms around my waist while I do the same to her. I just hang onto her like a teddy bear. "I want help you. Gale is a bit stubborn so he insisted on bringing someone else."

"That doesn't explain why they're coming."

"They're going to babysit you while I go to New Orleans so I can get you a daylight ring." Well that explains why she's dressed. "I know a witch there but she's probably dead now so I'm going to have to get her daughter to charm the ring."

"How does that work? Don't you need my DNA or something like that?"

"Yes, I'm going to have to drag her ass back to Lima and hope she doesn't have her mother's attitude." The blonde jokes.

"Why can't you just take me to New Orleans? I could get use to another place that isn't as small as Lima."

She hesitated but only for a second. "I don't think you're ready to be near people." I understand that. "Plus, people think we're dead. It's probably best that only one of us goes. Decreases our chances of being exposed."

"You know, you don't have to go through all of this trouble. I can live without a daylight ring."

"I want to." She looks makes me look at her. "I don't want you to have no one there for you like how no one was there for me. No one deserves to be alone. And when you're a vampire, you don't realize how much you need the support from your friends." Suddenly I'm remembering her words.

 _I don't want you to be a monster like I am_

I don't say anything. I just snuggle into Quinn and keep replaying her words inside my head.

"I can help you control your cravings. But only if you want me to."

I don't know how much time has past before we're dosing off, forgetting the fact that it's morning. Just as my eyes are about to close I whisper to the blonde,

"I want you to help me."

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think. And if I should write longer chapters. I feel like I'm making them too short but I can't promise to post every chapter too soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but I was busy with my new stories.** **I posted my first two chapters for Family Business and Wolf In The Night so go check those out if you haven't already! I'm having a little trouble writing Satan And The Demon but I promise I'll publish the first chapter soon.** **I hope you enjoy all of my stories.**

 **Also I want to make it clear that Amanda is going to be a really important part of Living Like A Vampire.**

 **And thank you because I hit over 1000 views! Thank you so much!**

 ** _Say I don't wanna be in love_**  
 ** _I don't wanna be in love_**

 ** _\- I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte_**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

 ** _1_ _647_**

 _My hand instantly finds Amanda's as we walk through the wood's faint path._

 _It's risky, I know. If you get caught making any gay sign, you get executed. And the most common way to be killed is to be burned or hanged. There were also occasional times when you'd get your head cut off and there are only two of those three that I can survive, being a vampire and all. Thankfully, the woods are deserted today._

 _I look over to Amanda and wonder how I fell in love with her._

 _Her father helps vampires get their humanity back. His wife was killed by a vampire when Amanda was 13 and since then he has been training all the vampires that want their humanity back. There weren't a lot because vampires are vampires. It's a miracle that I came considering... my history._

 _Amanda has been helping her father with his work though her father doesn't want her anywhere near vampires. I can't blame him. He lost his wife and he could possibly lose his daughter too. I've always admired his determination. He's willing to help vampires. Not kill them and that is something I have never seen in a person and I'm 118 years old. Amanda has always had her father's confidence even if she doesn't want to admit it._

 _"Are you going to keep staring at me like a lost puppy?" Amanda's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. She does that a lot._

 _"Sorry." I look down at my shoes._

 _Amanda giggles that addicting laugh of hers. "I'm kidding. You can look. I know you love my beauty."_

 _"I love_ your _beauty? I think it's the other way around."_

 _"Oh so you don't think I'm beautiful?"_

 _"Well..." She smacks my arm which didn't hurt me at all. "Of course I think you're beautiful. You are."_

 _"Thank you," She says and squeezes my hand. I smile._ _"You know one of these days my father is going to catch us."_

 _"And he will probably kill me so we can't have that happen."_

 _"My father is not going to kill you."_

 _"I've met your father. Trust me, he can kill me with his bare hands."_

 _"What I meant is that I won't let him kill you." We stop walking and she turns to me, looking deep into my eyes. "You are the most bravest person I know. Even if you are a vampire, you still came to me and my father because you wanted to change. No one forced you to do that."_

 _"Look who's in love with a naughty vampire?"_

 _Amanda rolls her sapphire coloured eyes at me._ _"It's good to know that I can always count on you to ruin the moment."_

 _"Oh please. You love it when I ruin the moment."_

 _"You're an ass."_

 _"I know."_

 _Amanda rolls her eyes again._

 _"We should go back. My father is probably worried."_

 _We've been gone for about 20 minutes and knowing Amanda's father, we should be heading back to the base camp. After his wife died he developed a few problems._

 _I nod and together we walk back the way we came._

* * *

"Quinn," A voice whispers in my ear. It wasn't Santana because the voice was way too deep and too manly. It whispers in my ear again. "Quinn."

My eyes snap open and I punch the person in the face. I only saw a flash of brown hair.

"Ow!" Of course. Gale.

"You've known me for over 4 centuries and you still haven't learned to _never_ wake me up like that!" I make sure the 'never' is perfectly clear. I get up and notice Santana is awake. She was standing on the other side of the bed, opposite of Gale.

"Santana, this idiot here is Gale. Gale, this is Santana." I introduce the two.

Santana stared at Gale's cheek where my fist left a bruise. She watched as it slowly faded into nothing.

"Is that a vampire thing?" She asks to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is." I answer her question. I then turn my attention to Gale. "While I'm gone, you will be teaching her everything about vampires. And you are going to help her control her cravings."

"Bossy." I hear Gale mutter under his breath.

"I thought you were going to do that." Santana says. Oh right, I promised her that I'll help her.

"And I will. Gale is just going to start me off." She nods.

Gale changes the subject. "Well I'm going to go make us some pancakes. Come down when you're ready." He heads out the door but he stops and turns to me. "Oh, and Quinn... Stephan's downstairs." And then he's out of the room.

Stephan is right downstairs. Meaning, as soon as I leave my bedroom I will be greeted with him. And so will Santana. I kinda don't want Stephan and Santana to meet each other. Santana will probably sense the tension between him and I. And then she could ask one of the boys to tell her all about my little confrontation with Damon. She will see the monster I really am.

Santana notices my change in mood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lie. I really do not want to see Stephan. Fuck Gale. This is his fault. And my fault. Mainly my fault.

"You should change." I point to her bloody clothes.

"Yeah." She doesn't look convinced that I'm perfectly fine.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I give her, her privacy and leave the room. I know I have to talk to Stephan. Might as well get it over with.

I walk downstairs and instantly smell pancakes. I follow the smell to the kitchen. Gale and Stephan were talking about his life in Mystic Falls. They notice me standing in the doorway.

"Hi." Stephan says hesitantly.

"Hi." I reply, hesitating just as much. I wanted to run out the front door and speed to New Orleans but I know that would make me look like a coward.

Gale breaks the awkward silence. "Quinn, how many pancakes do you want?"

"I'm not hungry."

"What if I add bacon on top?"

"Give me as much as you want." I change my mind. Bacon always changes my mind.

I see Stephan smile a little.

I take a seat across from Gale and lay my hands on the island. He hands my plate of pancakes and bacon. I start eating the bacon first. Normally I have a cup of blood for breakfast but Santana is here and I don't want her to go ripper-crazy again.

I lean over the island to grab Gale's phone. I check the time.

 _8:46am_

That means I only got an hour of sleep which is a great idea when you plan on going on a road trip.

I calculate how long it will take to drive to and from New Orleans. About 27 hours. Plus how long it will take to convince the witch to be stuck in a car with me for 13 & 1/2 hours. I'd say about 4 or 5 hours.

It took me 3 centuries to find a witch willing enough to make me a daylight ring. Her name was Nicole Drake. I know that she is most likely dead but her daughter probably isn't. I only know she has a daughter because of this one time when she asked her mother for something when I was in the room. She was about 4 years old. If she wasn't a witch than she'd be dead. But there is a spell that slows down their age. Almost like vampires except with the witches, the spell will eventually fade and their age will catch up with them. Just about all witches use it assuming that Nicole's daughter, Yasmin, is using it, I should be looking for a brunette with pale skin in her late 20's or 30's.

I didn't keep in touch with Nicole so I don't really know _exactly_ what Yasmin looks like. Nicole told me that her family owns a shop in New Orleans and that she plans on giving the shop to her daughter. So I have a bit of an idea on where to find Yasmin.

Stephan and Gale were talking about god-knows-what while I ate my bacon, only occasionally speaking.

A couple of minutes later, Santana walks into the kitchen in a pair of my blue shorts and a white tank top. Judging from her wet hair, she took a shower as well.

"Want any pancakes?" Gale asks.

"Please. I need to have something that isn't blood." She says referring to last night/early morning. She was about to take a seat when she noticed the streak of sunlight standing between her and us.

"Sorry." I say and stand up to close the curtain. "I don't usually have vampires without daylight rings over here." I step into the sun easily and close the curtain. There was no more sun in the room.

Santana sits next to me and Gale gives her, her pancakes and she digs in.

"So speaking of daylight rings..." Santana starts.

"I'm taking a very long road trip to New Orleans where I will convince a certain witch to make you a daylight ring."

"You do know it is the 21st century, right?" She asks, making me feel old. "Why don't you just call her?"

"Two reasons. One) I don't have her number and two) even if I did, she will hang up once she figures out that I'm a vampire."

"So you're going the long way?" Gale asks.

"Do you have any better ideas, Mr-Know-it-all?" Gale rolls his eyes at my nickname for him.

I decide to change the subject. "Does anyone want my pancakes?"

"You seriously just ate the bacon?" Gale asks.

"Have you met me? Of course I did."

"All I'm hearing is that you hate my pancakes."

"Not _entirely_ true. I'm just more of a bacon person."

Santana takes my plate of pancakes. She somehow finished her first plate. It must be her cravings. We all have different craving when we're a newborn vampire.

I head out of the kitchen and I hear Gale mutter 'bitch' under his breath.

"I heard that!" I yell when I'm halfway up the stairs. I can't see it but I know Gale is blushing right now.

I decide I needed to change. I have a little bit of blood on my jeans from Santana. I take a very quick shower using my super speed. I get dressed in grey shorts and a purple shirt. Before I go back downstairs, I look through my draws for something. I look for a couple of minutes before giving up. It must be in the secret room in the basement.

I head downstairs where Santana, Gale, and Stephan where talking about nothing in particular. I almost forgot that Stephan was here. He was so quiet 10 minutes ago.

"Where are you going?" Stephan asks. It's the first thing he said to me since a very awkward 'hi'.

"I need to get something." I say and go into the basement. I move the shelf to the side with ease and enter the pin code. The door makes a clicking sound so soft that only a vampire could hear it. I push open the door and start looking through the boxes and draws. I finally found what I was looking for in the fifth box.

It was a picture of Nicole Drake. I know Yasmin won't believe that I knew her mother but hopefully this will help me. The picture was dusty since I haven't touched it in a long time. It was in black & white because it was taken in the late 1800's. In the picture, Nicole looked like she was in her late 30's and she was wearing an olden day dress (obviously).

Back in the day women never had a lot of rights. We had to wear dresses and be our husband's personal slaves. We didn't even had a choice on who we married. Our father would do that for us and most of the time, the men that they chose were real dicks. Women were treated like slaves. Not people. I really hated the olden days.

I leave the room with the photo of Nicole Drake and lock the door behind me. I move the shelf back to where it was and walk up the basement stairs until I'm back in the kitchen. I close the door.

"What did you get?" Santana asks.

"This." I slide the picture across the island so that Santana, Gale, and Stephan could see it. Santana wouldn't know the person but Gale and Stephan do.

"Is that Nicole?" Stephan asks.

"Yep."

"And you need this because...?"

I sigh. "You think her daughter is going to just walk into this without even a little bit of evidence?"

"You have a point there." Gale admits.

"So I'm guessing this is the witch that charmed you a daylight ring?" Santana asks, now holding the picture.

"Uh-huh." I say. I grab a hairbrush and hair tie from the living room and start brushing my hair.

"I don't want to crush your hope but I don't think that her daughter is going to be really convinced by a photo of her mother." Stephan says.

"Read the back." I say and I finish tying up my hair. Santana flips the photo to the back where there was a handwritten message.

 _Lucy,_

 _You might need this sometime in the future_

 _\- Nicole Drake_

She sent me the photo a month after she made me the daylight ring. I was long gone from New Orleans so I'm guessing she put a locating spell on me.

Santana gives me back the photo. There's something off with her.

"Gale, can I talk to you in the living room?" I ask.

"Uh, sure." He follows me into the living room leaving Santana and Stephan in the kitchen.

"There's something going on with Santana." I admit.

"Quinn, she got into a car accident and died. Then she came back from the dead and woke up in a coffin. And then she finds out that her friend is a vampire. And then she went through her transition and finally turned. Then she went crazy and you broke her neck. She woke up not even understanding how she died and came back. Twice. And that all happened in one day." I never thought of it like that.

"Of course crap is going on with her. Her entire life changed." He's right. He's right about everything.

"This is all my fault." I say to myself.

"Quinn, it isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." I almost scream at him. I breathe out and make sure to lower my voice. "It's my fault that Santana is in this mess. I turned her when I could have just let her die in peace. And instead, she is in that kitchen probably aching to have even just one sip of blood. She was probably going to marry Brittany and have adorable children and now she can't because she's dead."

Gale wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest.

"She hates me."

"I can assure you in this exact moment that Santana does not hate you."

I lift my head. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know when someone's in love, Quinn." He cuts me off before I can deny it. "I see the way she looks at you. And I see the way that you try to push your feelings out of the way because you don't want to fall in love."

"Gale-"

"No. Quinn, you need to decide what your feelings are towards Santana. Until then, she will keep hurting. The whole 'turning-into-a-vampire' thing isn't the only thing on her mind."

I take process his words. "Gale, I can't. I just can't fall in love. I will lose her." My voice breaks. Amanda invades my thoughts. Just as she always does when I think of love.

I lost her 400 years ago.

I could've saved her.

I could've fought harder.

But I didn't.

And I lost her.

"I know you're love life wasn't the best. But are you going to let it control who you love now?"

Then he leaves me in the living room, replaying his words.

 _But are you going to let it control who you love now?_

I don't want to lose another person because I love them. I can't go through with it again. I just can't.

Stephan walks into the room and sees me sitting on the couch.

"I heard everything." He admits. Santana probably heard everything too.

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Quinn, it matters. I know you weren't talking about the one that recently died but love still matters."

The last thing I need to be reminded of is my second love.

"I don't want to talk about this." I say as stand up.

"Qui-"

"Please, Stephan. Don't bring her up." I beg him.

He doesn't talk about my recent girlfriend. "Fine."

"How long are you staying?"

"Depends on you."

"When I come back from New Orleans, I want to talk to you about your brother." I say. I know there is no way I can forgive the Salvatore brothers without talking to at least one of them.

"Sure." He hesitates before agreeing. I nod and walk towards the front door. I grab my coat of the hanger and almost open the door.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye." Santana says from behind me. I turn around to see a perfectly normal Santana.

"Of course not." I say and the latina wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder.

"Bye, Q."

"Bye San,"

We pull apart from the hug. I open the door and get in my car. I drive off.

I don't want to think about Amanda. Or Stephan.

I don't want to think about my feelings towards Santana.

Right now, I need to focus on finding Yasmin Drake.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Review please. Like my other stories, I won't update until I get 1 or 2 reviews. But other than that, favourite/follow and check out my other stories.**

 **Bye guys and keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm back!**

 **For all of those who were looking forward to Satan And Her Demon (I'm changing 'the' to 'her'), I'm sad to tell you that I'm not publishing it. Right now I'm already managing 3 stories and I have videos to make on YouTube (It's been awhile). I'm sorry but I can't make time for another story. I promise that once my current stories are finished, Satan And The Demon will be my next. I'm really sorry to those who were interested. I hope you understand.**

 _ **And just one mistake**_  
 _ **Is all it will take**_  
 _ **We'll go down in history**_  
 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **\- Centuries by Fall Out Boy**_

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

I slowly stretch my fingers out so they can touch the beam of light coming from a window I opened. Sure enough the tips of my fingers started burning as if I was touching hot boiling water. I immediately retract my hand away from the light. The heat ripped through my skin revealing my flesh and I wince at the sight as my skin starts closing up the wound on it's own. It only took a few seconds until my fingers looked as fine as ever.

"You know burning yourself isn't going to do anything except turn you into a charcoal corpse." I turn around. Gale is standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He looks concerned and slightly amused.

"Yeah, well... it's hard to believe I can't feel the sunlight anymore." I say, sadly. I was always the girl that wanted to spend all of her time on the beach. The sun would always fill me up with a pleasant warm sensation. Now when I'm in sunlight my skin starts burning and dissolving. I hate it.

"It's not for long. That witch will charm you a daylight ring tomorrow and you can go in the sun for as long as you want." Gale says as he pulls the curtains together from the window before going to sit on the couch. It's so unfair! He can go in the sun but I can't! And Stephan can too! I noticed that they both have daylight rings at breakfast. They both looked a lot like Quinn's - silver with the first letter of their name engraved on the stone in the middle except the colour of the stone was different. Gale's was dark green that reminded me of the forest, Stephan's was deep blue and Quinn's was turquoise.

"No, I can't." I sit next to him. Normally I wouldn't because let's be real, Gale's pretty much a stranger to me. But he's good friends with Quinn so I might as well not make enemies with him. "To the rest of the world, I died in a car accident and was buried not soon after that. How do I just walk down the street like I'm a perfectly normal human being?"

"How much has Quinn told you about vampires?" Gale suddenly asks.

"Uh... only the whole sunlight issue. That's just about it." I try to remember anything else she might have done or told me but my memories from last night seem a little hazy. They were there, they were just aren't really clear.

"Okay, so I have a lot more of the teaching to do than I thought. Starting with a little gift that comes with every vampire: Compulsion. It's pretty much mind control. It only works on humans though."

"So, I can control any human with just my mind?" I ask. It sounded pretty cool.

"Yep. Unless they're on vervain. Then you can't compel them."

"Vervain? As in the herb that some people put in their tea?" That sounds pretty weird. A vampire's weakness is a small herb.

"It's means more than that." He say as if reading my mind. "Vervain is a herb used by witches and they hate us so the witch that created the first vampires, the Originals, made vervain one of our weaknesses."

"Please don't give me a history lesson." I beg. I never liked history. I always zoned out every history lesson at school. For the first time, being 'dead' doesn't sound so bad. No more boring lessons on the Russian Revolution and computer work. But if there's no school, there's no Glee Club. I would never admit it but I actually liked Glee Club. I'm gonna miss it. I'm gonna miss everyone in that club, even Finchel. I may congratulate them and tell them how proud I am if I hadn't 'died' right before the wedding. The people in the club ain't all that bad either and I finally got to do the thing I loved: sing. Ugh, why did I have to die just when I was getting all of the solos?!

Gale chuckles. "Don't worry. I'm not here to teach you the history of vampires. All I have to do is teach you the basics of being a vampire and how to control your cravings."

Hearing the word 'cravings' makes me think of blood. Blood makes me think of hunger and hunger makes me want to search the entire basement until I find some blood bags. That's like the only clear image I remember from last night besides Quinn breaking my neck and our little talk after that before falling asleep.

"So how exactly do I use compulsion?" I ask to concentrate on something else. I really don't want to think about last night and the way that I... that I lost it.

"You just stare into their eyes and say your command."

"Oh, I thought it would be more complicated than that. I can control anyone _without_ using compulsion." Gale raises his eyebrow. "What? I can be very convincing."

He laughs. It was at that moment that I decided that I actually like Gale. Not in the way I like Quinn. Only as a friend... or maybe even a brother?

Stephan, on the other hand, was another story. I noticed at breakfast that he seemed distant with Quinn and she avoiding him just as much as he was. It was like watching which one would speak up first. I know something must have happened between the two. Like bad-blood or something like that.

 **10 HOURS LATER (9:00pm)**

Gale has been telling me all of these things about vampires. He proved Twilight wrong because _thankfully_ I won't sparkle in the sun. I should have known that since I have three vampires that can walk in the sun without shining like a disco ball but I still wanted a conformation.

Throughout the day, there was a lot of people that showed up at the door to pay they're respects on Quinn and I's 'death'. Gale had to answer the door since I can't because I'm dead and I can't be in sunlight anymore. When they would ask who he was, he would say that he was Quinn's cousin.

I knew every single one of the people that came (I could tell by the voice). It was mostly the ones from Glee Club and every time another member would show up at the door, I wanted to jump out of my hiding spot from behind the wall and tell them that she wasn't dead, that I was still somewhat alive and breathing but I knew I'd be exposing a few things.

Even my parents came and I wanted nothing more to than just run into their arms and tell them that I was still here. That I'm not in that (now empty) coffin. It was torture listening to everyone talk about how sorry they were, especially from Finn and Rachel.

Not because they were always so annoying but because I knew they were blaming themselves for our accident. It was so heartbreaking that I realized, I don't really hate them. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I've been through death and I now know how precious life is. I don't want the two to be blaming themselves all their lives for something that they had no control of.

Currently, Gale, Stephan and I are eating pizza for dinner in the living room and watching TV. We ordered take out and since I'm 'dead', Stephan went to go pay the guy. I think he was just trying to get some alone time. Only a few times he would help Gale with teaching me about vampires and even then he didn't seem that into it. I know something's off with as if he chose the wrong day to come to Lima.

We were talking about nothing in particular when Stephan decided to call it a night. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in morning." He leaves his last slice of pizza on the table which Gale took the opportunity to steal.

"Did Quinn let you stay in the guest room?" Gale asks. Even though he's stuffing his face with pizza I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Yeah." And then he went upstairs leaving Gale and I in the living room. I know Stephan can hear us from upstairs (Gale taught me about my super hearing) but I can't wait to ask anymore.

"What's with Stephan and Quinn?" I blurt out. Gale looks at me confused. "They seem out of it."

"Umm..." He avoids my eyes. "I can't say."

"Come on. Please?" I beg. I'm almost desperate to know what happened.

He sighs. He looks like his fighting a mental war. To tell me or leave it.

"Please?"

He sighs again before finally answering. "Something bad happened a while ago and the two haven't talked since then."

"And when was that?"

"4 years ago." Wait, what? 4 years ago? That was when Quinn's second love died. Oh shit, what if it's that?

"Is this about Quinn's 4-year dead girlfriend?" I ask slowly. Gale looks up surprised.

"H-how do you know about that?" His voice breaks and I admit, seeing Gale hesitate was something new.

"Quinn mentioned her last night." I remember the alley. I remember her rant.

"She doesn't talk about her. She never brings her up." Gale looks like he just saw a ghost. Like the ghost was the dead girlfriend. Maybe they were friends?

I feel terrible opening up all of these serious wounds but I still need to know what happened. "Is she the reason why Quinn and Stephan are on bad terms?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Santana," He looks up at me and I see the tears in his green eyes, shining and threatening to fall. I oddly feel bad for the guy. "If Quinn wanted you to know about her love life she would have told you. And maybe it's better if you don't worry about her past because trust me you don't want to get involved." He pauses as if his remembering something.

"I met her when we were 12. She was so lost...so I took her home with me and then when she was 17... she turned. I thought that was the last time I'd see her... then I turned a year after her and I... I found her 80 years later... God, I thought she was dead." He tears up as he starts talking about their past. I move to sit next to him as I take his hand.

"I could barely recognize her, she wasn't the same girl I met in 1541..." Gale doesn't say anymore and wipes his tears away.

I try to say something but my voice betrays me. Hearing about Quinn's past makes me question how much I really know the blonde. I mean, of course she would have changed in 483 years but... how much? Is she a _completely_ different person than to the one that died in 1546? (I did the math).

"Look, can you not tell Quinn about this?" Gale breaks his silence, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Why not?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel stupid for asking.

"Because she'll kill me." He says like it's so obvious. "She hates other people knowing all about her past. It makes her want to run off to another country and hide underground. Her past makes her feel weak and helpless and she remembers all of the bad things that have happened to her instead of the good."

I listen intently as he talks about the girl of my dreams. "I've been there most of her life and I saw her stand up and fight her demons. It's one of the things I admire about her." A small smile escapes his lips as he says the last line.

"I won't tell her." I promise.

"Thank you." He says genuinely. He stands up from his spot from the couch.

"I'm going to call it a night. You can have the rest of the pizza if you want."

"Nah, I've had enough pizza for one night." I say, I ate about 4 slices already. "And besides it's probably cold now."

"Touché." He shrugs before saying good night and going upstairs to his room, leaving me in the living room to think.

I wanted to ask Gale something else but hearing him talk about Quinn's past made me want to stay mute. I didn't want to give him something else overwhelming to explain to me about.

This morning, I slept for about 10 minutes before being woken up by Quinn. She kept repeating this name a few times and I couldn't sleep after that.

Who the hell is Amanda?

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Santana knows about Amanda! Don't hate me for it because I was going to make this chapter longer but I then I thought it was best to end it here. So review, favourite/follow and keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I wasn't going to update this story but I got a follower so thank you cindyjean for giving me the inspiration to continue! I prefer reviews but followers are okay with me too. GOOD NEWS: I'm going to make longer chapters for all my stories. I'm going to try to keep it up to 4000 words per chapter.**

 **Oh, and I'm not _at all_ a history person so I'm probably going to get a few things wrong when I write flashbacks. Please, ignore it and just go with it. I'm going to try to fit a flashback into every chapter. ****Anyway, enjoy!**

 **'Cause you've been hurt before,  
I can see it in your eyes,  
You try to smile away,  
Some things you can't disguise**

 **\- Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

I need to tell Gale to _never_ let me drive for thirteen hours straight. I only stopped once at a convenience store a hundred miles back for a doughnut and a soda and a toilet break.

I would never drive for an entire day for a five minute process for anyone but I kind of owe it to Santana. I mean, I did bring her into this afterlife and then I broke her neck. The least I can do is help her by dragging my ass to New Orleans to get her a daylight ring even if she can't really use it, being 'dead' and all.

After a really long drive, I find myself in New Orleans at midnight. I doubt that Yasmin is even awake at this hour but I did not last a killer trip just so I can check into a motel and take a much needed rest (though I would much rather prefer it).

Instead, I search the streets for Nicole's shop, using the streetlights though I don't really need it. I don't remember much of New Orleans but I know the shop is around somewhere in this area. I remember the architecture of some of the buildings. If my memory is correct, the shop should be right around... here!

Around the corner is a small shop. It blended in well with the neighbours but the shop itself is burned into my mind. I spent about ten years in this place, working for Nicole to prove to her that I deserve a daylight ring. Her idea, not mine. I don't work ten years for something I don't really want. I was hoping that would be enough evidence for Nicole but she had other ideas.

Everything about the shop's appearance screams _'Witch'._ From the architecture to the small glass balls on display behind a glass window (maybe it was to attract people's attention?). A small, wooden board hangs from two pieces of rope above the entrance. _Drake's Store of Witchcraft_ , it read.

As I expected, the door was locked. I pull a pin out of my hair and stick it into the key hole. I turn it and jiggle it for a few seconds before I hear it unlock. I smirk to myself. Nothing like the old hair pin trick to break into a store of witchery.

I walk in. Unless anyone likes walking around at midnight, I don't think anyone saw me so I don't worry about it.

Obviously, it's dark in here but I manage to observe the inside. It looks exactly the way I remember it. In front of me is a counter, displaying witch-related key chains. Next to that are two flights of stairs. One goes up and the other leads down but neither are for the tourists. The shop is filled with cheesy witch costumes, plastic wands, and _'guides to becoming a witch'_. This is the room for the humans and little kids.

Upstairs is where Nicole lived with Yasmin. As far as I know, no other Drakes live in this building. I hope Yasmin is still here. If not, I would have broken in for nothing.

Downstairs is where all of the real witch things are. Old spell books and herbs and a lot of other witch stuff that I don't really care for. I only care if there's a ring down there.

"Who the hell are you?!" A women wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants, holding a knife, yells from the stairs that led up. At first sight, I thought she was Nicole. She had the same tan skin and curly brown hair. But then I notice that her hair is lighter than Nicole's and her eyes were hazel instead of brown. I also notice the height and age difference. Yasmin looks about a couple inches shorter compared to how tall Nicole was when I last saw her. She looks to be in her 20's. I decide to ask to make sure I'm not making assumptions.

"Do you know Nicole Drake?" The girl looks like she just got hit in the face with a hammer.

"How do you know my mother?" She asks and tightens her grip on the knife.

"You're her daughter, Yasmin, right?"

"Tell me who the hell you are before I call the cops." She threatens and ignores the question but I know the answer. We have a winner.

"My name is Lucy Q. Fabray. Your mom made me this." I show off the ring on my finger. It's dark but I'm sure she can see it. "I'm a vampire."

Yasmin narrows her eyes at me. "Why would my mom help a vampire?"

"I wanted a daylight ring so I worked for your mom until she completed her end of the bargain." I say truthfully.

She hesitates as if she was unsure if she should attack me or kick me out. Finally, she let's down her knife and walks behind the counter and grabs a water. "You're wasting your time. My mom's dead."

I know she was masking her pain when she says Nicole's dead. It reminds me of the time when my own mother died... along with the rest of my family. Even 400 years later and they're still a sensitive subject. In a way, I can relate to Yasmin.

I decide to try my best to keep Nicole out of the conversation from now on. "I'm kind of here for you." I announce.

Yasmin raises her eyebrows like my presence being here for her was so out of the possibilities. "You're here for _me_?"

"Yes. I need to borrow you and your witch powers." I say.

Yasmin almost laughs. "You're barking up the wrong tree. I don't do magic anymore."

I never thought I would meet a witch that doesn't do magic. Magic is their power, why refuse it? "Why?"

"Because magic is dangerous and it took away the only thing I cared about. " She turns defensive. It hadn't occurred to me before but maybe Nicole was dead because of something that had to do with magic. A part of me wants to leave her alone while I go search for another witch. But the other part of me wants to help her.

"We've met before." I tell her. She stares at me, confused. "You were four years old." I confess. "Your mom tried to hide you from me because she thought that I was going to hurt you."

"Where are you going with this?" She rolls her eyes, irritated.

"I never hurt you or your mom. I worked for her for ten years and she kept you away from me even after she learned to trust me." Every time I was in the same room with Nicole, it would be when Yasmin was at school.

"She loved you." I could see it in Nicole's eyes whenever she talked about her daughter. It was like Yasmin was her world. I know she would never let anything harm her. The memory makes me think of my mom. I knew she loved me just as much as Nicole does to Yasmin.

"Reminding me of how much my mom loves me isn't going to bring her back." She says angrily. "I don't do anything for vampires. So, please, get out of my home."

She tries to escort me to the door but I stop her. "I just need you to make a daylight ring."

"You already have one." Yasmin points out.

"It's not for me." I say. "It's for my friend back in Lima."

She stares at me like I grew a second head. "You want me to go to Lima with you _just_ so I can help your friend."

"It's kind of hard to find a witch that will help a vampire. Your mom helped me so could you please help my friend." I beg.

"I don't do favours for people, _especially_ vampires." She says. I've heard a lot of other witches say the exact same thing to me. This time I'm not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Look," I start. "I kind or fucked up by turning my friend into a vampire and then snapping her neck when she tried to ruin her life by wanting to drown her throat with blood which is, actually, also my fault because I'm the one that gave her the blood bag that finished her transition so I kinda feel the need to get even with her."

"What a friend you are." Yasmin mutters under her breath.

The words stung because they were true. I am a terrible friend. Not only to Santana but to everyone, even Gale and he's been with me ever since we were twelve years old. I don't deserve Santana's friendship. I don't deserve to move on and find love again. It's like I'm destined to be a lonely for the rest of my life.

I mask up my hurt. "Point is, I need your help."

"I _barely_ know you. And you broke into my home." She accused.

"Desperate needs call for desperate measures." I shrug.

"I'm still not going to help you."

 _Why are witches so stubborn?_ I mentally whine in my head. I feel like this is going to take a hell lot more than a few hours.

"Look, I get that you hate me-"

"-Understatement" Yasmin interrupts.

"-But can't you please do this one favour for me and then I'm out of your life." _Your very sad, lonely, boring life_ I think but I push it out of my head. Sad, lonely and boring are the three words that sum up _my_ entire life. Maybe Yasmin and I aren't so different.

Surprisingly, she thinks about it. After a few minutes she says, "If I do this one little thing for you, you would leave me alone forever?" Though she meant to make the idea sound like a dream come true for her, I knew she was faking it. I know she doesn't want to be alone. She wants someone there for her since Nicole is gone. She doesn't have her mother with her and even though she's like 30 or 40 years old (disguised as a 20 year old), she still wants her mom to be there for her.

Again, I think about my own mom. I never really appreciated her even though she was always the one to look after me and my sisters. I spent so much time with her and not a lot of time with my dad because he had to go hunting for food to feed the entire village we lived in, he was rarely ever home for more than a couple hours. I missed my dad so much that I started resenting my mom from time to time. She died probably thinking that I blamed her for my father never being around.

I could have done a lot better as a daughter.

"Yes." I say, returning to the present.

Sadness flickers through her hazel eyes. I literally just met her (if you don't count the time when she was 4), and yet I don't want to leave her to drown in her own tears. But I need to help Santana.

The sad look in Yasmin's eyes fade just as fast as it appeared. "Fine."

 _Wait, what? Really?_ "Are you serious?"

"Don't make me change my mind." She says with an eye roll. "Assuming you already know about the room downstairs, I'll look around and see if I can find you a ring. What is your friend's name?"

"Santana." She nods and goes downstairs. She never said I could, but I follow her. She doesn't stop me so I take that as a good sign.

The room was a mess. It had cobwebs here and there like it hasn't been used in years and with what Yasmin told me about not doing magic, I can see why. Glass jars containing herbs were littered across the floor. When Yasmin turned the light on, half of them would flicker, turning on and off. It was really annoying.

"Nice place." I comment. "Not _exactly_ what I remember."

"Yeah well, I haven't had a reason to be in here until you broke in." She says with an accusing tone towards the end. I roll my eyes, I'll probably be listening to this until we're in Lima.

"Would you just look for a ring?" I change the subject to the main matter.

Most of the witches that I've met like to make their own jewellery. That's why Nicole had about a dozen of them when I came around. She didn't have a 'Q' so I had to go with my real name, Lucy, a name I immediately hated when my family died.

Some witches like to put an initial in the middle of a stone attached to the ring which I don't understand. The rings with letter's are normally used for vampire's (if they're lucky enough), so why would a witch make a ring like that if it wasn't for a vampire? Perhaps to rub it in our faces that we're never going to get our hands on one but I'm never sure with witches. They're confusing and, strangely, I would like to keep it that way.

Yasmin looks into a few boxes in the far corner. I help her. I thought she would snap at me but instead she glares at me before rolling her eyes. I think I'm warming up to her.

"Found something." She announces after a couple minutes of searching. She holds up a small, red jewellery box. She opens it and inside were about twenty rings.

"Look for an 'S'." She says. I find one in a matter of seconds. It seemed to be the only 'S' left. The ring is silver with a dark purple stone. The stone was smaller than mine but the 'S' almost touched the edge. The initial looked a bit simpler than mine whereas mine looks like a font used for Goths. Unlike my own, this one had no little wavy lines swarming together in the middle, making it plain.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we can go." Yasmin says. I nod and we go upstairs to the room in the middle. She goes up the other flight of stairs while I stay in here.

Now that I'm alone, my mind wonder's off to my past.

* * *

 ** _1533_**

 _"Lucy, come out and help me make dinner." My mother calls out to me as I emerge out of my room. Well, it wasn't really mine. I shared it with all of my four sisters, me being the youngest at four years old. The room could only fit three make-shift beds of hay. I shared one bed with my 8 year old sister, Skylar. My 13 year old sister, Ivy, shares a bed with Angela who's 15 and Taylor has her own bed and she's 16._

 _I stop playing with my teddy bear that my mother made me and crawl through the hole between my bedroom and the kitchen. The hut we called home was small but a little larger than the other huts in the village since we have a family of seven. We also have two hunting dogs named Moonstone and Moonlight. They go with my father and we also a white horse named Snowball (I named him) and he stays with us in case we want to ride him around the village._

 _"There you are." My mother says when she sees me. "We need to go into the village and trade some of our rabbit meat for bread." With my father being the one who feeds the village with two other men, he sneaks us some extra meat even though he could be executed for that. I don't know about the other two men that work with him but I feel like they do the same._

 _"Okay." I agree. Just then, Skylar comes out of the hole._

 _"Can I come too?" She asks, excitedly. She, along with the rest of my sisters, has been sleeping for a few hours because of how tired they are from working yesterday. I'm not even five yet so I don't have to work. Skylar hates being inside so I get why she wants to come along._

 _My mother looks like she would refuse. I want Skylar to come with us; she's my favourite sister but I never tell anyone that except for her. Skylar and I give her the puppy dog eyes. "Please?" We beg._

 _"Well... okay." She caves. Skylar and I jump up and down in excitement._

 _"Thank you, mother." We tell her, formally. Ever since Taylor was born, we had to call our parents 'mother' and 'father'. Sometimes I forget and call them 'mommy' and 'daddy' but they let it go because no one is ever around (except family) when that happens. And I'm four so..._

 _"It is okay." She says. She gives Skylar a bag of the rabbit meat and hands me another one. With Skylar being the oldest between the two of us, she got the bigger bag while I got the small one. I don't mind though._

 _"Are we going to Mr Parker's bakery?" Skylar asks._

 _I beat my mother and answer for her. "Yes. I hope he likes rabbit meat. Maybe he will give us an extra loaf?" Mr Parker has loved me and Skylar since he first saw us which was a couple years ago. Our old baker, Mr Walsh, retired and we got Mr Parker. No one in the village complained; we all hated Mr Walsh because he was always yelling at us and being mean._

 _"Girls, we should go so we have enough time to make dinner before your father comes home." At the mention of my father, I perk up._

 _"Father is coming home?" I ask, happily. Most of the time, I'm asleep when my father comes home and goes back into the woods._

 _"Yes." She replies._

 _"Can we go now? I want to see father again." Skylar urgers as I silently agree with her._

 _"Patience, Skylar." My mother scolds her. "But yes, we may leave now."_

 _I follow my mother and sister to the bakery. I didn't miss the pained expression on my mother's face._

* * *

"Hey, Lucy. You there?" A hand waving in my face brings me back to the present. I blink and shake my head a little.

"Yeah, I just zoned out." I say. Yasmin looks as if she can relate but she doesn't say a word of it or ask any further questions which I really appreciate. She changed out of her pyjamas and into a grey shirt and maroon jeans with black boots and a white jacket.

"Okay, let's go." She says. It's kinda hard to believe that just 10 minutes go she wanted to kick me out. Now she's coming with me.

"Right behind you." I assure her.

"You better have a good looking car because I am not going to sit in an old fashioned car with you for a dozen hours."

"Are you calling me old?" I quip.

"You're what? 100?" She guesses.

"483." I admit, sheepishly. In the corner of my eye, I see a small smile escape Yasmin's lips.

Maybe I can last a car ride with Nicole's daughter.

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

"Shouldn't Quinn be back by now?" I ask Stephan out of nowhere. Gale's in the kitchen making lunch so it's just me and Stephan in the living room.

He looks at the clock on the wall between us and the kitchen. "It's only one. She'll be back within the next hour."

I nod. I've been talking to Stephan a little more than yesterday but still, he seems distant as if he has something on his mind. Gale assured me that he's not usually like this.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday with Gale. I want to know more about Quinn. I want to know how she met Gale again after disappearing for 80 years. I want to know how she knows Stephan. I want to know what happened between them. But most importantly, I want to know who Amanda is. Is she the girl that died four years ago? Or was she the first girl that died? Or what if she wasn't even a lover, what if she was a family member or something like that? I want to know about Quinn's life. From what Gale told me, I get the idea that Quinn has never actually moved on from either of her lovers. I want to help her move one. I want to be with her but I don't know if it's the right time.

"Alright, who's up for my infamous cinnamon rolls and cheese and crackers?" Gale announces as he walks into the living room with two plates - one with the cinnamon rolls and the other with the cheese and crackers. He's always the one to cook for us, it's easy to imagine him in a chief hat and a pink apron that says 'Kiss The Chief' with kisses all over the words. The image was hilarious, I had to bite my tongue from laughing.

Just as I pick up a cinnamon roll, I hear the door open. "I'm back!" That was Quinn.

She comes into view as she walks into the living room with a girl trailing behind her. She looks a lot like the girl from the picture, Nicole, so the girl has to be her or Yasmin, her daughter.

"Boys, Santana, this is Yasmin." Quinn says as if reading my thoughts.

"You look like your mom." Gale notes. If it weren't for my vampire hearing, I wouldn't have heard Yasmin quietly wince at the mention of her mother's name. I also notice the glare that Quinn shoots at Gale.

"Thanks." Yasmin says quietly. It sounded like she had to force the words out.

The room went silent until Quinn speaks. "Santana, this is yours." She tosses me something that I barely caught. It was my soon-to-be daylight ring. It was silver with a purple stone and a simple 'S' in the middle. I like it, I wonder if Quinn chose this for me.

"So how exactly does this work?" I ask.

"I haven't charmed it yet." Yasmin says. "You need to be the last person to touch it and then I can charm it."

"Okay." I say as I make sure my fingerprints are over Quinn's.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Quinn asks Yasmin, suddenly looking unsure for some reason.

"I've been practicing in the car." She says. Why would she need to practice? She looks young but Gale told me that there's a spell a witch can put on themselves to make them age slowly. Maybe this witch doesn't like magic?

"Yes, I remember. You lit my hand on fire a few times." Quinn says in an almost accusing tone. "But you've never charmed a ring before. How do you know this is gonna work?"

"I remember how to do it." Yasmin assures her. "And I only lit your hand on fire because you kept putting on David Guetta songs."

"Hey, be glad that I didn't make you listen to songs from the 1980's" She shoots back.

"Anyone want a cinnamon roll?" Gale interrupts the two with a smile as he holds out the plate like a gentleman.

"Yes, the stubborn one here didn't stop driving for anything." Yasmin refers to Quinn as she takes a cinnamon roll.

"Alright, witch. Do your thing." I say to Yasmin, now that I'm done rubbing my fingers all over the ring. After taking a bite of her cinnamon roll, (without warning) she opens the a curtain, allowing the sunlight to fall over two thirds of the couch. I immediately freak out and hug my thighs but I happen to be sitting in the third part of the couck without the sun. Yasmin sits on the other side of the couch leaving a gap between us.

"Put the ring in the middle." She orders. Without putting any part of my body into the sun, I drop the ring so it lay in the middle with a perfect access of the sun. She closes her eyes and holds out her hands like she was feeling the warmth of a fire. Maybe I'm imagining it, but I could almost hear Yasmin's mind chanting. A few seconds later, the chanting stops and she opens her eyes.

"Okay, it's done." She announces.

"That's it?" I ask, confused. "Nothing creepy happened."

"Test it if you want." Yasmin says before going back to her cinnamon roll.

Carefully, I pick up the ring. It doesn't feel any different. I slip the ring onto my fourth finger and luckily it fits. I quickly admire it before stretching my fingers into the sunlight as Quinn, Stephan, Gale and even Yasmin watch while eating her cinnamon roll.

Nothing happens. My skin isn't burning as it touches the sunray. A smile escapes my lips.

"Thanks, Yasmin. And thank you Quinn." I say to the two with my fingers still in the sun. Yasmin nods but I got the feeling she was a little surprised with her own work. I see Quinn smile.

The warmth of the sun and Quinn's smile was a pleasant feeling.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I was going to write more but I think I made it long enough. If you're a person who would like to imagine a celebrity as a character, this is what I've come up with:**

 **Bailee Madison as Skylar Fabray**

 **Rowan Blanchard as Ivy Fabray**

 **Peyton List as Angela Fabray**

 **Olivia Holt as Taylor Fabray**

 **Mikalah Sultan as Yasmin Drake**

 **Mckenzie Small as Nicole Drake**

 **(Blonde) Emma Watson as Kaitlyn Fabray (Quinn's mom)**

 **Tom Cruise as Jackson Fabray (Quinn's dad)**

 **I'm sorry but I couldn't find a find a 30 year old celebrity who looks similar to Mikalah so I just went with Mckenzie . Also I know that the ages between the character and the celebrity are different but you can ignore that or just imagine them as their character's age. I didn't put Judy and Russell as Quinn's parents because, honestly, I don't like them and I didn't put Frannie as one of Quinn's sisters because I don't know which celebrity I should portray her with.**

 **So review (please, please, please) and/or favourite/follow. I need about 1 or 2 reviews to keep me going and updating. Every review brings a smile to my face. I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy. I hope you guys are still reading. I uploaded a new Quinntana video on YouTube so go check that out.**

 _ **I was a lover  
But now a thief  
I'll take your breath away  
** **And set you free**_

 _ **\- Pressure by Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV:**

"So..."

"So..."

Like I promised, here I am, talking to Stephan Salvatore. I thought this would be easy since it happened four years ago - but ,of course, it's not. It's like Karma is out to get me. Why did I sign myself up for this, anyway? I knew it was too soon to bring Sydney up. Hell, it will always be too soon to talk about either one of them.

It always surprised me how my past loves were nothing like the other.

Amanda was sweet and romantic and... and _innocent._

Sydney was the complete opposite. In fact, when we first met in 1904, her first words to me were 'Get lost before I cut your throat out'. I happened to stumble upon her in one of my favourite clubs in New York. It was a little bit of a bar for vampires and the humans that were stupid enough to step foot in the bar were our little food source.

My humanity switch was off back then. I thought she was an intolerable bitch, I couldn't stand her at all, mainly because, despite her bitchiness, she still had her humanity. But after all of the insults and fighting, she, voluntarily, helped me get my humanity back.

I never understood why she did that. Whenever I asked, she'd say 'Don't question it, blondie'.

What I hated the most about her is that she took Amanda's place in my heart. Amanda helped me get my humanity back when I first turned it off, the day I turned into a vampire. When she died, I was a mess. I tried so hard to get over her. When I couldn't take the pain anymore, I turned my humanity switch back off.

And somehow it was Sydney who managed to bring me back from that dark life. I hated her because it was like she was trying to push Amanda out of my life, along with all the guilt I held with that.

It took a long time until she convinced me to turn it back on. We started becoming friends and then 20 years ago we started dating when we started gaining feelings for each other. My love story with Sydney is nothing like my one with Amanda.

I can't help but think, what if Santana is another love story? I've had these feelings before and now their towards Santana. I got her a daylight ring (and she hasn't stopped dancing around the room, literally), and watching her so happy brings a smile to my lips. I love making her happy.

"Are you sure you're ready to talk about her?" Stephan asks as I tear my eyes off of Santana.

I hesitate as I realize this is going to be harder than I thought. "I don't think I'll... ever be ready."

He nods as he bites his lip, avoiding my eyes. He and Sydney were pretty close, he met her a few years before I did. I realize this is just as hard for him as it is for me.

"Stephan," I continue. He looks up and meets my gaze. Suddenly, I drop mine. I can't stare into the pain, swirling in his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive your brother."

The silence settles between us, both of us too afraid to say a word. I look over to Santana in the living room through the kitchen. She stopped dancing but she still has a huge smile in place as Gale jokes with her and Yasmin eats a cracker, already eaten all of the cinnamon rolls.

"I don't blame you." Stephan says quietly. "I know you've always hated Damon."

He can't be any more right.

A close friend of mine named Lexi tried to hook me up with Stephan. It was really weird but that's how I met Stephan and eventually, Damon Salvatore. And of course, Lexi is dead and guess who killed her. That's right, Damon fucking Salvatore!

Anna, another friend of mine, was also killed a few years ago. It wasn't technically Damon's fault but he was still there, watching as some crazed ass vampire hunter drove a stake through her heart in a basement. Stephan was also there but he was unconscious. Damon wasn't; he could have done something.

He also killed another friend of mine named Rose. I get that he drove a stake through her heart to end her suffering from a werewolf bite but he was still the one holding the stake. Rose was actually the vampire that turned me. After I got over the fact that she brought me into this life, we actually became good friends so obviously I wanted to kill Damon. I still do.

Almost all of my friends were murdered in the hands of Damon. I stupidly wanted to talk to Stephan and put these hate feelings aside but instead I realized something.

I'll never be able to forgive Damon. And maybe a small part of me thinks the same of Stephan.

"I know you don't believe me," Stephan starts. "But I know my brother has changed."

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. He sees that and quickly adds, "He's happy now with Elena. She brings a side of Damon I haven't seen since we were humans."

" _Damon_ is happy?" I ask, venom dripping into my voice, suddenly furious. "No, Damon doesn't deserve to be happy when all he's done is bring pain and trouble to everyone I ever cared about. He killed Lexi, our best friend! He killed Rose, my best friend! He even watched Anna burn to a corpse and she was like the little sister I never had. And now he's happy when I'm here still suffering?!"

"He couldn't help Anna or Rose."

"Why the fuck are you defending him?!" I explode. I don't even care if the others can hear us. "Do I have to remind you that it was _him_ who drove a stake through Lexi's heart?" I know it was a low blow. Lexi was always there to help Stephan when his thirst for blood became to much for him. She was his saviour and she was killed.

But I don't care. "He killed your best friend. And for what, some stupid diabolical plan?" I see the hurt in his eyes. I'm bringing up too many bad memories. I tell myself to calm down and take a deep breath.

"He killed my girlfriend, Stephan." I say, softly. He searches my face. It's the first time I ever talked to anyone about Sydney. It still hurts, like salt added to a wound. "I can't just pretend that she isn't gone because of your brother." The tears are threatening to fall. Stephan seems to be sharing my pain.

"Quinn." His voice is like broken glass. I realize it's not just my pain his experiencing, it's his as well. He said that Damon's with Elena now and I know he and Elena dated before. They were convinced that they were soul mates. I realize how much I can relate to what Stephan's going through.

"He's different now." He says quietly. This time I don't snap at him. "But what he did - what he _does._ " He corrects himself. "It still hurts."

The two of us are quiet as we sort out our own thoughts. That is, until Yasmin walks into the kitchen.

"Hey," She notices the tension in the room. She probably also notices that I'm on the verge of crying but she doesn't say anything. I appreciate it as I wipe them away.

Yasmin turns to me. "I was just going to tell you that I'm leaving."

She's only been here for an hour at most. I know I don't really know her but she's leaving now already? "Now?"

The witch shrugs. "I still have to get back to New Orleans." A pang of guilt hits me for almost dragging her ass into this.

"Right." I say. I risk a glance at Stephan; he still seems lost in his thoughts. I decide to leave him alone as I walk out of the kitchen with Yasmin behind me. She says goodbye to Santana and Gale before walking out the front door. I find myself following her.

"Hey, listen." She stops in her tracks and turns to me. "I never thanked you. You know, for doing this for my friend."

Yasmin looks confused by the thank you but she nods her head anyway. "Do you know what train gets me back to New Orleans?"

I forgot I was her ride here. Now she doesn't have a car to go back. "No." I admit.

She purses her lips. "Great." She mutters.

"But seriously, thank you." I don't know why but it seems like 'thank you' isn't enough. The girl literally went out of her way to help Santana, a person she didn't even know. 'Thank you' isn't enough but I really have no idea how else to thank the witch.

"Hey, it's nothing." Yasmin says but she seems to be trying to convince herself instead of me.

"Are you thinking about going back to doing magic?" I ask. I noticed how she seemed a little shocked after charming Santana's ring. Like she didn't know she had it in her.

Yasmin struggles to find the right words. "I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"And I don't know if I should." She admits.

"How come?" I ask. I see that I brought up a painful subject that she tried so hard to bury and forget about.

The witch bites her lip and closes her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay but a sob rakes through her body. By impulse, I wrap my arms around her body. She doesn't push me away but instead, sobs into my chest.

"It's okay." I whisper over and over until her sobs die down and she pulls away.

"Sorry." Yasmin apologizes as she wipes the corner of her eye. I have a feeling that it wasn't just because my shirt is almost ruined with her tears.

"You know, it's okay to cry once in a while." I assure her but she shakes her head.

"I haven't cried since my mom's funeral." She tells me. "That day, I swore I'd never cry again."

I don't ask why. I stay quiet because I know Yasmin needs to get a few things off her chest. "When she died..."

"Yasmin." I cut her off gently. "You don't have to-"

"I want to." She insists. "I don't have anyone else to talk to. I isolated myself from everyone when... she died."

I realize that Yasmin's been dying inside all of this time, with no one around to hold her up. There was only one person she wanted to hold her up and now she's gone. "Do you know the Originals?" She asks.

"I've heard of them." Just about every supernatural being has heard of the first family of vampires that were made a thousand years ago by a witch. "But I've never met any of them."

"So you've heard of Klaus?" I nod. I know all about Klaus. He's a part of the original family but he's only half vampire. The other half of him is werewolf. "He killed my mom."

Another thing I've heard about Klaus is how heartless he is. He could kill a little boy's puppy right in front of him and not feel even a little bit of sympathy. It doesn't come too much of a shock to me that he killed Nicole. But that doesn't mean her death hurts any less.

"She was teaching me magic all my life." Yasmin continues. "It was always her. So when she died, I gave up on magic. I didn't want to do it if she wasn't here."

"Hey, I get it." I assure her.

"I was so angry at myself." She ignores me. I let her keep going because I know this might be the only time she has enough courage to do so.

"I got rid of everything that reminded me of her. I destroyed the dream catcher she made me. I broke all of her belongings. I burnt every picture of her. Then when my tantrum was over, I cried." Tears start swelling in her eyes and I pull her into a hug as she cries into my shoulder. "I just want my mom back."

I can't help but notice the similarities between her and my friend, Anna, whose one of the few vampires I know that are older than me at over 500 years old. Both Yasmin and Anna lost their moms. Anna and her mom lived in Mystic Falls in 1864, both vampires. They planned to leave town with another 500 year old vampire named Katherine when the Founder's council and townspeople started hunting vampires. Anna's mother, Pearl, was captured and imprisoned under a church, where she was left to die.

A witch named Emily Bennet helped Anna escape without getting captured. She promised Anna that she would see her mother again. And she was right. About 145 years later, Anna found a way to open the tomb under the church where her mother was as a corpse.

A thing about vampires that the council didn't know is that we don't really die if we don't have blood. We just turn into a corpse over the years. Just a few drops of blood is enough to bring a vampire back and that's how Anna brought back Pearl. At least Anna got to see her mom again before they both died.

Yasmin can't. There's no known way to bring her mother back. Same way I can't bring my family back.

The witch stops shaking in my arms. I pull out of the embrace so I can get a proper look at her. "I know how you feel." Before she can snap at me and deny it, I add. "I lost my mom too."

She searches my eyes as if looking for the pain. "My mom died when I was five years old. The last thing I said to her as that I wish she wasn't my mom." I can still remember the painful look on her face when I yelled out her about how much I hated her because I never got to see my dad. I wish I could take it back.

"So trust me, I know what it's like to lose a mom." I tell Yasmin, my voice starting to break. Unlike Yasmin, I manage to keep my tears at bay.

"I just I wish I wasn't so reckless." She says. "I wish I could've saved a photo or something."

A photo! I suddenly remember the photo of Nicole. I think it's still in my jacket from when I took it off when coming back here.

"Hold that thought." I interrupt whatever Yasmin was going to say and get my keys out of my jean pocket. I unlock the car and pull out the photo from my jacket. Luckily, it's not crumpled. I don't think Yasmin would appreciate a crumpled picture of her mother.

I hide the photo in my hands as I turn around, Yasmin watches me curiously. "What's that?" She notices I peek of the photo sticking out from above my hand.

"Nicole sent me this after I left. And I think you should have it." I flip over the photo to the side with Nicole's face on it. Yasmin gasps and with trembling hands, takes the photo from my hands. She inspects every inch of the photo, even the back with the message Nicole wrote from me.

She needs that photo more than I do.

"I'm sorry about the writing on the back but I think I drove past a place in New Orleans that can-" Yasmin cuts me off by flinging her arms around me, a huge grin on her face with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. This is the happiest I've ever seen her, I like it.

"Thank you." She whispers, just loud enough to hear.

I smile. "No problem."

* * *

 **Santana's POV:**

 _ **August 12th, 2012 (night before the accident)**_

 _"So which movie are we watching?" Brittany asks as she shows us the movies. "We have 'The Notebook', 'Mean Girls' or..." She gasps as she holds up another movie. "The Lion King! We're watching 'The Lion King'!"_ _Neither Quinn or I object._

 _The three of us are having a sleepover (Brittany's idea) at my house. Brittany thought it was a great idea to invite Quinn since she knows how much I love the blonde._

 _I felt unsure at first but I'm fine about it now because a sleepy Quinn is snuggled against my side, my arms around her waist, her head resting on my chest. I have to wonder if Quinn can hear my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage. I can't remember the last time we were this close. I don't want it to end._

 _Brittany smiles at the two of us before popping the DVD into the player and carefully sitting down next to us on the couch._

 _Quinn sleeps through the whole movie, still cuddling me. I don't want this night to end. I just wish I could pause time and live in this moment forever. I love how her blonde her cascades over her face. I love how she slightly snores in her sleep. I love every bit of her. I know I'm going to remember this moment forever._

 _"Well, I am going to take a shower." Britt says quietly so Quinn doesn't wake up._

 _"Now?" It's like 10pm._

 _"What?" She shrugs. "I like taking a shower before I go to bed." I roll my eyes as the blonde goes upstairs, leaving me and Quinn alone._

 _She looks so much more peaceful when asleep. That's something I haven't seen in a long time. I forgot how much I missed it._

 _"Staring is creepy." Quinn suddenly mumbles into my chest, scaring the hell out of me._

 _"Damn, Q! How do you always do that?" It seems that even when she's asleep, a part of her is still awake and aware of what's happening around her._

 _The blonde shrugs her shoulders as she opens her eyes. They seem to sparkle in the soft light surrounding the room. "It's a gift."_

 _Neither one of us move a muscle. We stare into each other's eyes, hazel to brown, as Quinn lays her chin on my chest, never breaking eye contact._

 _"Can you make me something?" She suddenly asks. "I'm hungry."_

 _"You ate just before the movie." I remind her._

 _"Please, San." She pouts and uses her puppy dog eyes. "For me."_

 _She sounds like a child but I can't say no to her. "Fine." She grins and bites her lip. "What do you want? This is the only time I'll ever make you dinner so chose wisely."_

 _"I dunno. Something simple." I roll my eyes before (reluctantly) standing up after Quinn rolls off of me. I watch as she falls asleep again. Why can't we always be like this?_

 _I search the kitchen for something that won't take too long to make before settling with 5-minute noodles. I fill the kettle with water and set it too boil. Waiting, I add the sachets into the dried noodles._

 _All I want is too tell Quinn how much I love her. I just want to hold her in my arms. I want to kiss every inch if her. I want to be with Quinn. And the only thing that's stopping me from telling her about how I feel are my damn insecurities. What if I ruin our mended friendship? What if she hates me? What if I lose her? I can't lose her. I'll be lost again without her._

 _The red light on the kettle turns off, indicating it's done boiling. While pouring the hot water into the cup, I accidently spill some onto my hand. I scream and drop the kettle to clutch my hand, hissing and cursing every swear word I know as the pain tears through my skin._

 _I hear Brittany yelling from upstairs in the background but it seemed so far away. Suddenly, Quinn's at my side._

 _"San-"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"No, you're not." I know she's right. I remove my burning hand from my grasp just enough so she can see my flesh. She looks conflicted about what she should do. Can't blame her, it's not every day that an idiot spills hot boiling water on themselves._

 _"San, look at me." I do as she says as she cups her hands around my neck and looks very deep into my eyes. "Don't scream, okay? Just trust me." Whatever was running through my head stops as I focus on her words._

 _Quinn bites into her wrist and veins reveal themselves under her eyes. I don't scream for Brittany to come down, just like how Quinn told me not to. Instead, I find myself watching as she removes her wrist from her lips, her blood covering the corners of her mouth, and holds up her wrist close to my face._

 _"Drink this." She orders. No matter how crazy she sounds, I grab her wrist and press it against my tongue. I suck on the two small wounds as blood fills my mouth._

 _It's like something is forcing me to do this. I try to pull away but then I realize that the pain in my hand is becoming numb as I drink from Quinn's wrist. With a shock, I realize it's healing. The taste of Quinn's blood is healing my wound. It's like medicine: it heals you but it's also a drug. A very addicting drug._

 _"Uh, San, that's enough." Quinn pulls her wrist her away when I try to drink more than what I need. Before I can protest, she's looking into my eyes again._

 _"You will forget all about tonight. This sleepover never happened, you stayed home watching Netflix by yourself., I never came by. That's all you did, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

"San. Wake up." Someone nudges my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes and realize it's Quinn who has a big smile on her face. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I groan as I try to keep my eyes open. "What time is it?"

"A little past midnight. Now get dressed." I realize that I fell asleep and that I had a dream of Quinn feeding me her blood. The blonde is out the door before I can ask about it.

I quickly change out of my pyjamas and into grey jeans and a white shirt with white shoes and a blue jacket on top before meeting Quinn downstairs.

I know it's the middle of the night but I keep my daylight ring on my finger anyway. I really can't thank Quinn and Yasmin enough for making it for me. However, I noticed that Yasmin looked distant so I only thanked her once, in case she snaps at me and takes back the magic in the ring. Gale told me about how the witch that makes a daylight ring can also take their magic back if they wish. I really do not want that to happen.

"Where are we going?" I notice the keys in her hand. She's wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a white shirt and a purple jacket.

"Some place I know."

"But I'm still..." _dead._

"Don't worry. It's private property." She assures me, knowing that I don't want to say 'dead' out loud.

I follow her out the front door and instantly sigh as I smell the fresh air. The last time I was outside, I looked like a zombie. I didn't realize how much I missed fresh air.

We get into her car and she starts driving. I keep a close eye out for anyone that could see Quinn and I alive but we don't pass anyone so I tell myself to relax like Quinn. I fall asleep as we pass the Lima sign.

Before I know it, I'm being woken up by the blonde again. "Hey, we're here."

I raise my head and jump out of the car, still half asleep, unlike Quinn and she hasn't slept in, like, two days. How is she still awake?

However, my eyes snap open when I see where we are.

We're at a grassy field with a huge lake just a few feet away from where I'm standing. The almost full moon is reflecting across the water, shimmering as it slowly moves with the wind. Trees surround the lake in a semi circle that probably leads to a forest of something. Off to the side is a small wooden cabin, I'd say it has about two rooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom.

This place is breathtaking.

"Holy shit." I say in my daze.

Quinn giggles. "I knew you'd like it."

"How do you know this place?" It looks like a place that only exists in a dream.

"Gale bought the area in 1976. Which reminds me, if he asks, we were never here."

"Got it." Despite my words, I don't think I'll ever forget this place. It's just too beautiful. Like Quinn.

I sit down on the grass, only a couple feet away from the lake and Quinn follows my lead. I just want to live here with Quinn. Stay here forever. Maybe-

"Santana?" Quinn cuts me off from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Were you dreaming before I woke you up?" _Yes._

"Uh, why?"

"I heard a few... familiar words while you were asleep." Do I really talk in my sleep? I thought that was Quinn's thing. Oh crap, I almost forgot to ask her about Amanda. I make a mental note to ask about her later. I don't want to bring her up tonight. Not here.

"Okay, yes. I was dreaming." I admit.

"About?"

"Basically I spilled boing water on me and you came to my aid." I say half of it. "And then-"

"And then I compelled you to drink my blood and both you and Brittany forget that night ever happened." Quinn finishes, looking guilty and avoiding my eyes.

"Quinn-"

"And the next day, I just had to kill us both." Gale told me about how compulsion wears off once you turn. He said it mostly happens in dreams but if you go back to the place you were compelled, you'll remember.

"The car crash wasn't your fault." Gale also told me about the 24-hour-thing. "It was that dick of a driver's fault."

She cracks a smile. "Still-"

"No, Quinn." I move so there's no gap between us. I stare into her shiny eyes and say, "None of this is your fault. So don't beat yourself up for it, okay? Promise me."

A second goes by. Then two. Three. Four. "I can't promise that."

"Q-"

"Santana, I just can't."

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to have a life!" She blurts out. "You're supposed to graduate high school and go to college and... and dating and... having a family." She whispers the last part.

"Quinn," I place my finger under her chain and lift it so we're eye to eye. "Maybe that _is_ how my life was supposed to be." She bites her lip. "But I like it like this. I don't want to age and grow old to the point that I can't remember my own name."

She giggles. Hearing her happy brings a smile to my lips.

She's so adorable. I find myself leaning in until I close the gap between our lips. _Holy crap! What the fuck is wrong with you Lopez?! Pull away!_ My thoughts are fuzzy as I'm too caught up in the moment. I feel Quinn kiss back. I'm kissing Quinn Fabray!

Her lips are soft, like a pillow. I taste a hint of cinnamon on her tongue. Why isn't she pulling away? Why aren't I pulling away? What the hell am I doing? This is exactly what I'm afraid of.

Quinn pulls away. _This is it Lopez. You lost her._

"I'm so sorry." I start rambling. "I just wanted to do that for a long time and this place is the perfect place and I just thought that-"

"-San."

"-Maybe you would kiss me back and I wouldn't lose our friendship over all of these feelings I have for you-"

"-San."

"-And you just looked so gorgeous when you smile and bite your lip and I-" I'm cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine.

I moan and kiss Quinn back with all the love I have.

* * *

 **So what do you think about the kiss? And what about the Quinn and Yasmin friendship?**

 **Review? Please? I only ask for 1 review because I don't want to be like one of those people who ask for 10 reviews for every chapter. I want to keep it simple so 1 is enough for me to update.**


End file.
